Written In Blood
by thisarylwren
Summary: Qui-Gon once investigated a case where the dead could resurrect, by switching lives with a living person. Now, he faces the same case, only this time, his Padawan's life is at stake as an old rival seeks his revenge. [complete]
1. Blood Oath, Seeking Answers

Title: Written In Blood

Author: SilverDragon

Summary: Nine-years-ago Qui-Gon Jinn worked on a case investigating the power of the dead to come back alive, by trading lives with a living person.  Now that past case will rear its ugly head only this time, his Padawan's life is at stake.  And this time, it's personal.

Disclaimer: The side plot with Bruck and his family is borrowed from The X-Files Season 2 episode: the Calusari.  In other words, the whole plot is property of Chris Carter and not me.  I don't claim it.  All recognizable Star Wars characters/planets/etc belong to their respective creator.

Note: Loosely follows the Jedi Apprentice series.  Certain twists and turns.  If something seems AU, it probably is.  __

**Book 1: Blood Oath**

Fire.  The blazes shot up in front of Obi-Wan.  The intense heat flamed through his palms, sending waves of pain running through his nerves.  The all too familiar feelings of fear and anger jolted through him as the smell of burning flesh filled the air.  He couldn't take it.  And yet he couldn't pull away.  The flames licked up across his arms, peeled back the skin and crusted it, sending white flakes spiraling down towards the ground - 

"NOOOO!"  Obi-Wan jerked upwards, sweat beading on his brow.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon's voice was suddenly there, calm and comforting.  A moment later, Obi-Wan felt strong, warm, hands gently stroke his brow, wiping off the sweat.  "What's wrong?" the master Jedi asked softly.

Soft tendrils of the Force pulsed between the two as Obi-Wan took a deep breath.  "Nothing," he stuttered, "Nothing, Master."

"It must be something," Qui-Gon pressed, his blue eyes taking in Obi-Wan's disheveled appearance.  "You were screaming."  He gently probed the boy's mind only to find the shields strongly stacked against him.

Obi-Wan pulled out of his Master's arms.  "N – no, it's nothing.  I'm sorry for waking you."

Qui-Gon furrowed his brow.  "Obi-Wan . . . "

"Please, Master.  It's really nothing."

Qui-Gon hesitated.  Part of him wanted to insist Obi-Wan tell him, but the young man was now nineteen.  Qui-Gon knew very well at that age he couldn't force his apprentice to tell him something that seemed irrelevant.  And plus, Obi-Wan was distressed enough without Qui-Gon ordering him to tell him.  "Very well then," he said quietly, ruffling Obi-Wan's sweat-plastered hair, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Thank you, Master," Obi-Wan whispered, causing Qui-Gon to frown once more.  His padawan was polite, yes, but never at 3 in the morning.  He debated against turning back again, but decided against it and left the room.

Obi-Wan counted the master's steps until he was sure Qui-Gon was back in his own room.  Shakily, he rose and walked over to his desk, reaching underneath all his books where the dreaded letter lay.

A message, scrawled in blood, tainted with hatred.  _Revenge is always sweet._

The letter was signed by Bruck.

***

"Are you feeling all right?" Qui-Gon asked, clearly concerned.

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said quickly.  He shoved three forkfuls of eggs into his mouth then stilled his fork once more against the edge of his plate.

Qui-Gon pushed back his own plate with a sigh.  "There's something bothering you, Padawan.  I don't want to resort to ordering you to tell me.  But I will if you don't."

Obi-Wan looked up sharply at that.  "You can't do that," he said.

Leaning backwards in his chair, Qui-Gon raised one eyebrow slightly.  "I can do that, Padawan, and I don't want to but – "

"But nothing!  You're always trying to invade my privacy!"  Obi-Wan stood so fast he knocked his chair over.  He pointed an accusing finger at Qui-Gon.  "Stop trying to understand me!  I have things in my life that can't be understood."  His finger was now wavering slightly and Qui-Gon couldn't help but notice the way the other man was trembling.

"Sit down," he said softly, and his voice had lost all anger.  "I don't want to invade your privacy.  I respect your privacy, Padawan.  But you're hurting and I don't want to see it continue."

Obi-Wan sat down and stared sulkily at his food.  "I don't want to share."

Qui-Gon nodded easily at the padawan.  "Then I'll give you time."  His wording however, implied that the Jedi master would find out what was bothering Obi-Wan someway or another.

***

_"Bruck?   Bruck?"_

_The sound of his mother's voice brought Bruck back to attention.  It was his third visit home since he had come to the Temple ten years ago.  "I'm here," he said, yawning slightly._

_His mother smiled gently at him.  "Your father and I wanted to take you to the festival tonight."_

_Bruck perked up.  "Just the three of us?"_

_"Oh, my dear, I wish that were so."_

_Bruck's face fell considerably.  "So Kad and Tino are coming, too."_

_"They're eight and two, Bruck.  Your father and I can't leave them behind."  Sarra Chun looked rationally down at her eldest son.  "And we can't hire a babysitter on such short notice.  But don't worry," she said quickly, seeing his expression fall.  "They won't ruin your visit home."_

***

Why did he feel so cold?  Obi-Wan shivered once more, folding his arms into the brown Jedi robe he wore.  It was a startling opposite to the fire he had felt – no.  Sternly, Obi-Wan brought his mind to stop concentrating on the nightmare.  It had meant nothing.

_But how many times have I dreamt of fire before?_  None except for last night, Obi-Wan acknowledged sadly.  He looked down at his arm again, suddenly seeing the faint wisps of sparks and the smoke rising up, blinding his eyes.  The thick smoke choked Obi-Wan as he struggled to grab his arm, to use the Force, anything!  A snickering laugh echoed in his head.

"Obi-Wan!"  Bant's panicked voice suddenly flashed into his conscious mind.

Obi-Wan blinked, looking down at his arm.  It was perfectly normal.  He ran one hand across it, but his arm felt cool to the touch.  Shaking, Obi-Wan looked into his friend's eyes, seeing compassionate ones stare back at him.

"What happened?" Bant sounded concerned.

"I felt . . . a disturbance in the Force."  Obi-Wan evaded.

Bant snorted.  "Don't give me that Sithspit, Obi-Wan.  It was more than a disturbance."

"I can't tell you," Obi-Wan whispered, his eyes beseeching her to understand.  

She regarded him for a moment before asking, "Does your Master know?"

"He knows everything that goes on in my life – except this," Obi-Wan admitted, "I just – I feel as if I can't tell _anybody_ including Master Qui-Gon."

"What will happen if you do?"

Obi-Wan met her eyes and she could see that they were deeply troubled.  "I don't know.  But I just know it isn't good."

***

"You've hardly touched your food, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, worriedly.  "This is beginning to worry me.  You're trusting too much in a nightmare."

"It wasn't just a nightmare," Obi-Wan said.  "It was real."

Qui-Gon calmly sliced a piece of meat and put it in his mouth.  He chewed for some time before continuing, "The future is always in motion.  What you see today does not need to happen tomorrow."

"I know."

Still chewing, Qui-Gon glanced upwards at where Obi-Wan was poking at his food.  "Then why are you so concerned?  If you act rightfully, you can prevent what you saw.  A vision is a warning."

Obi-Wan speared through his beans slowly before answering, "It isn't an event in the future.  It's already happened."

"Then why do you fear it?"

Obi-Wan hesitated.  His master's voice was so warm and concerned, and he had always been able to tell the man everything before.  So why was a part of him screaming warnings not to tell?  "I don't know, Master," he said softly, feeling disappointment along their bond.  

"Does this feeling emanate from your very core?" Qui-Gon asked, his tone shifting to one of authority.  "Or does in emanate from stubbornness?"

Tears shone in Obi-Wan's eyes as he blinked at the man.  "Please, Qui-Gon, I can't.  I've – I've got to go."  He pushed away from the table, leaving his untouched plate of food sitting behind.

"Let me help you, Padawan," Qui-Gon murmured softly, but he spoke to empty air.  

***

_"Make him stop crying," Bruck said impatiently to his father. _

_Vox sighed, shifting baby Tino in his arms.  "He's hungry.  I'm afraid we have to stop to feed him."_

_"He's always hungry," Bruck said, plopping down onto a bench.  "Kad, don't you agree?"_

_Eight-year-old Kad nodded automatically.  "You should see how often he needs to go to the potty, too!"  Kad wrinkled his nose._

_Bruck sighed and shifted his position once more.  "Great, another event to delay us."_

_Kad came to his brother's side.  "Don't worry.  Mom and Dad don't pay much attention to me either when Tino starts crying.  It's just the way things are."_

_"I wish I could change it," Bruck muttered, clenching his jaw slightly.  "We've been here for four hours and Mom and Dad have been fussing over Tino for three-and-half.  I wish Tino could just go away."_

_"Be careful what you wish for," Kad warned unexpectedly._

_"Why?" Bruck demanded._

_"You're a Jedi.  And a Jedi's wish often comes true."_

***

The red lightsaber hissed through the air, sending a smell of crackling ozone following its path.  Obi-Wan brought his own crackling blade up and parried, twisting away to avoid the blow.  The battle was so familiar.  His opponent, hands clenched angrily around his lightsaber, saw him and smiled.

"Not so tough now?" the boy hissed.

Obi-Wan strained his neck to see the other padawan.  The room was bright, but it seemed there was a black hole surrounding the area he most wanted to see; all light was sucked into nothingness.  Suddenly, the sharp smell came at him again and subconsciously, Obi-Wan ducked and hit the floor, his hands bracing his fall.

His opponent whirled quickly, slashing downwards.  Fast as lightning, Obi-Wan reactivated his lightsaber and staved off the blow.  The red lightsaber came faster and faster, each time managing to push Obi-Wan's limits.  A cool chill suddenly brushed his sweat-covered back.  The air itself, was cold and silent.

Obi-Wan shivered violently, trying to raise his lightsaber to defend himself again.  But his muscles seemed to have turned to ice and he couldn't do _anything_ but watch as the red lightsaber angled outwards.

His opponent laughed snidely before bringing his arm back and slashing forwards with all his might.  Obi-Wan watched the 'saber and felt fear move through him, the familiar tingling in his body, the quaking of his stomach; his breathing came faster and faster, darkness itself threatened to overcome him and then – 

"Point, Aalto," Qui-Gon Jinn said quietly.

_What?_  Obi-Wan steadied himself, seeing Aalto smile knowingly then bow.  Another chill swept over him.  Aalto _knew _what had been bothering him.  Slowly, his eyes never leaving Aalto's brown ones, he inclined his head downwards in a short bow.

"Well fought," he whispered, staring at Aalto's back as the other apprentice left the room, no doubt to gloat.  The second Aalto left the room, warmth rushed back to Obi-Wan's bones, massaging and battling back the icy grip.  Relieved, Obi-Wan sank to the floor.

"Padawan," Qui-Gon started gingerly.

Obi-Wan gave a start, obviously haven forgotten Qui-Gon was present.  "Yes, Master?" he asked quietly.

"I'm worried about you," Qui-Gon said, dropping to one knee before Obi-Wan and then gently tugging the braid.  "You've never lost so badly before, especially not to the likes of Padawan Lon."

Obi-Wan sighed and tried to push his master away.  "I was distracted, that's all."

"Why won't you tell me?" Qui-Gon's voice was pained.

Obi-Wan stared into his master's deep blue eyes and tried to find the calmness in them, the security he had once been able to find.  Qui-Gon had been his base in all his confusion, the one area he knew he could always be safe.  Yet why could he no longer see shelter and comfort in his master's eyes?

**Book II: Seeking Answers**

_"Eat your candy, Bruck," Vox said, his tone dismissive as he gently rocked Tino.  Sarra peered over her husband's shoulder and gently handed Tino a small balloon.  Tino held it tightly and cried louder._

_"I don't know why he won't stop crying," Vox admitted, "Maybe we should go home."_

_"NO!" Bruck demanded, suddenly jumping to his feet.  "I'm going back to the Temple in two days, Dad!"_

_"When you come home next time, Tino will be older," Sarra reasoned.  "I'm sorry, Bruck, but Tino needs to go home.  Something here is scaring him."_

_Kad tried tentatively, "Tino always cries no matter where we are."_

_"Be that as it may, Kad," Sarra said, her tone hardening.  "It's getting late.  Don't you want your brother to get a good night's sleep?"  She sighed, seeing the bubbling anger in Bruck's gaze and the sad, wistful, eyes of Kad.  "Why don't you boys go on one last ride?  Your father and I will be waiting at the landspeeder."_

_"Excellent!" Kad said eagerly.  "C'mon, Bruck, let's go!"  Kad started forward excitedly only to notice Bruck wasn't following.  "Bruck, didn't you hear mom?  We get to go on one more ride!"_

_"Yeah, I heard mom," Bruck said, his fist clenching.  "I heard her dismiss me for Tino."_

***

"Been expecting you, I have."

Qui-Gon entered the doorway and bowed low.  "I apologize, Master Yoda, for disturbing you."

"Always welcome, you are," Yoda said.

Qui-Gon dropped to one knee as a sign of respect before the elderly Jedi before speaking, "I'm concerned about Obi-Wan," he admitted, "He had a – nightmare this morning and all day it's been disturbing him."

"A nightmare, eh?" Yoda asked.  "Many of those, youngsters have."

"He believes it is real.  That it isn't a vision of the future, but a vision of something that has come to pass.  A warning, you could say.  Like something deadly happened once and this vision is warning him it could happen again.  Or perhaps that something that happened in the past could come alive once more."

Yoda drummed his gimer stick slightly.  "Talked to your padawan, have you?"

"I tried."

"Reasons, you came here, tell me."

"I wanted you to talk to Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, his tone defeated, "I tried.  I talked to his friends.  Obi-Wan was disturbed during breakfast about his vision and Bant said Obi-Wan was panicking while they were walking to class.  Later, Obi-Wan was – distracted during a sparring match with Aalto."

"Padawan Lon?" Yoda requested softly.

"Yes."

"Shadows I sense," the diminutive master said, "Many shadows.  Padawan Lon, friend of Bruck's he was."

Qui-Gon stiffened.  "A friend of _Bruck's_?"

"Talk to others, we must," Yoda said.  "His friends.  Perhaps they know something.  Who else Bruck had as friends, you must ask.  And talk to Obi-Wan, you must."

"What will you do, Master?"

"Meditate on this, I will."

***

"Bant."

The young Calmanarian whirled.  "Master Jinn!" she exclaimed, startled.  Quickly, she bowed before asking, "What do you need?"

"Answers."  Qui-Gon gently drew the young Jedi into the shadows of the hallway.

Her eyes immediately flashed understanding.  "Obi-Wan," she said flatly.  "I don't know either what's going on with him.  You've asked me this before."

"I know you don't," Qui-Gon said, "But you said that Obi-Wan was shaking.  What else happened?"

Bant cast a worried look down the empty hallway before sighing softly.  "He kept on grabbing his arms and looking nervously as if he had seen something happen.  He was shivering at first but then he kind of jerked and just kept on staring at his arm and shaking.  He said the room was chilly."

"Was it?"

"No," Bant said, "It was warm.  I remember thinking it was peculiar for him to be shivering so violently."

"Would he tell you why he felt so cold?" Qui-Gon probed.

"He just said something bad would happen if he told anyone."

Qui-Gon stroked his beard thoughtfully, "He told me something would die forever," he mused.  "But I have no idea what he means."

"I can try to get more information from him, but he's not in the mood for talking," Bant said, "He rebuffs my questions.  But I can try."

"Please do.  Thank you, Bant," Qui-Gon said, his long footfall carrying him down the doorway to where Padawan Lon's quarters were.

***

_"Hey, I can see everything!"_

_Bruck smiled slightly at Kad who was whooping cheerfully as they rode up a tube of the ride.  "Yes," he said, " we can."  His gaze was firmly focused on the parking lot, where he could see his parents laughing and rocking Tino in their arms, the gurgling baby holding a balloon tightly in one hand.  _

_"You're jealous of him, aren't you?" Kad demanded._

_"I'm not," Bruck said shortly.  "I'm not jealous of a two-year-old baby."_

_Kad shrugged and waved his hand, fanning his face.  "Today wouldn't be a great day anyway.  There's no wind.  It's so hot," he complained.  "Maybe we could sneak onto a water ride before mom and dad come looking for us."_

_"Speaking of mom and dad, look," Bruck said, pointing downwards at where his family had reached the landspeeder.  "By the time this ride is over, they'll be done." _

_"That sucks," Kad muttered, gripping his seat tightly.  Five more seconds and then his car would plunge down the 90-degree hill.  "Hey, Bruck," he called, "We're about to go – "_

_His brother looked past him, towards the parking lot.  "Tino," he cried out, panicked._

_Kad whirled in his seat and saw their brother's stroller – empty._

***

_"I don't think the engine is malfunctioning," Sarra said, stepping back from the small landspeeder.  "I'll just fasten Tino in and then – " a loud shriek came from her, halting her sentence.  "Vox, come quickly!"_

_"What's wrong?"_

_Sarra pointed at the empty stroller.  "Do you think he was kidnapped?"  Her voice was hysterical.  "We have to contact the police!"_

_"Don't panic," Vox said worriedly, scanning the parking lot.  "He's two.  How far can he go?  We need organization.  You search there.  Alert the boys.  I'll make a round of the lot."_

_***_

_"Look, there he is!" Kad cried out.  "He's chasing his balloon!"_

_The balloon was blowing gently to the west and Tino was running eagerly after it.  "I see him," Bruck said, making a mental note of the location before the cars dipped down the hill and they lost all visibility of Tino._

_Kad clung tightly to his seat, still trying to find Tino in the crowd.  "We have to get him!" Bruck shouted.  The moment the cars were fifteen feet from the ground, Bruck jumped off the ride, using what he knew of the Force to land hard on his feet, but safely._

_His mother was twenty feet from him.  "Mom!" Bruck shouted, "Tino!"_

_"I know!" she cried, fear swimming in her eyes.  "Where is he?"_

_"The parking lot," Bruck said, "By the railroad."_

_Her face paled.  "Oh . . . "  But a second later, she had broken into a full-out sprint.  Bruck followed her, one hand extending outwards in the sign of a not-fully-trained Jedi trying to take command of the Force._

***

There was pure astonishment on Aalto's face when he opened the door, but it quickly faded and he bowed respectfully.  "Master Jinn," he said politely.  

"I need to speak with your master."

"I will go call him," Aalto said.

Qui-Gon nodded coldly at the apprentice.  "Good."

Aalto shifted uncomfortably.  "Be right back," he muttered, exiting to his rooms.  A moment later, he came out again, with the Jedi Master Jas'n behind him.  

Jas'n turned his stern expression towards Qui-Gon.  "Master Jinn."

"This meeting will be quick," Qui-Gon said, drawing his arms into his cloak.  "We worked together years ago on a disturbing case."

"All cases are disturbing."

Qui-Gon leaned forward slightly.  "We owe each other our lives," he started.  "And although I have not begun to repay mine, I ask that you do something for me."

A cautious light shone in Jas'n's eyes.  He made a small "go on" gesture with one hand.

"Aalto and my padawan Obi-Wan sparred today.  Obi-Wan was – had been – extremely distracted earlier that day, but I sense that something deep was bothering him."  Qui-Gon sighed.  "Aalto was friends with Bruck once.  I realize," Qui-Gon said quickly, "that Aalto has improved a great deal since then, but some part of him is still attuned to darkness."

Jas'n leveled a stern glare at Qui-Gon.  "Are you accusing my padawan as the reasons of Obi-Wan's discomfort?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon said bluntly.

Jas'n was silent.  Qui-Gon could feel his old comrade's struggle with his temper.  "That is," Jas'n said at last, and every word seemed to cut through Qui-Gon, "the most absurd thing you could ever accuse me of.  You have absolutely no proof."

"Not yet, perhaps."

"And I presume this is where I come in," Jas'n snapped.

"I need evidence."

"I will not help incriminate my own padawan!"

Qui-Gon paused, "I will get the evidence, with all due respect, Jas'n.  The question is: will I have to do it the hard way or the easy way?"

Jas'n stood up.  "Good day to you, Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon sighed and stood as well.  He reached the door then turned back.  "When you see things in a clearer light, when you see the warnings, we will speak again."

Jas'n favored him with a thin smile.  "Which will be far in the future indeed."

***

Bruck leapt over small booths, ignoring the dirty looks people shot him.  His mother had raced ahead faster than him, the strength of a mother with a child in danger propelling her forward.  Far behind them, Kad had started running too.

_"Tino, move away from the tracks!" Sarra shouted._

Vox, fifty feet away from Tino, heard the cry and spun around.  Moving extraordinary fast for an overweight man like him, he lunged towards his youngest son, who was jumping up and down on the tracks, trying to reach a balloon that was bobbing up and down in the air.

_Bruck could see the train now, merely twenty feet from Tino.  He leapt, accessing the Force once more.  "Stop!" he shouted, leaping inside the cockpit of it.  The train was merely a string of small landspeeders, but each hovered only two inches from the ground.  Enough to run a child over.  The man driving slammed on the brakes._

_The train screeched dangerously.  Bruck saw his mother running towards them.  He saw Tino eagerly jumping up and down on the tracks.  He knew he could Force-shove his younger brother out of the way._

_But then what?  Go back to watching his parents care more about Tino then him?  Bruck smiled thinly.  Not in his life._

_Instead Bruck accessed the Force one last time, overriding the brake controls.  Go on, he told the engine, go on.  And from far away, Kad Chun saw the look in his brother's eyes and felt his intentions._

_"Bruck, don't!" he shouted, but the shout was lost in a sudden chill sweeping across the entire festival grounds._


	2. Return, Death, Dark Workings

**Book III: Return**

Obi-Wan kneeled in his room, trying to calm his breathing.  A pang of guilt flashed through him at the thought that Qui-Gon was disappointed.  But he just couldn't tell Qui-Gon!  His mind immediately flashed to the letter once more.

_Revenge is sweet._  A letter signed in blood.  Obi-Wan read it and shivered, his hands shaking violently.  A wave of cold swept over his senses once more.  Fear.  Fire.  Darkness.  His fingers lost their grip and the letter fell to the floor.

"What's happening to me?" Obi-Wan murmured softly.  His master, his friends, everybody knew something was wrong.  Reflecting back to the fight with Aalto, Obi-Wan forced his racing mind to absolute concentration.  Why had he felt so cold?

Because it had been Bruck's friend he had fought?  Because it had brought back memories of Bruck?  Or because...he had sensed Bruck in the room?  Obi-Wan took in deep breaths, remembering the jolt of familiarity he had felt when Alto had first drawn his lightsaber.  Obi-Wan had been frozen in fear.

But why?  In all the nineteen years he had used a lightsaber, he had _never _choked up at the sight of an opponent!  Had all his training in controlling his emotions betrayed him at the worst possible time?  Obi-Wan sighed and drew his cloak tighter around him.  He was tired.  That was all.  Just tired.

A sharp rap on the door drove him out of his rest.  A quick call to the Force told him Reeft was on the other side.  "Come in," he called, straightening himself.

Immediately, Obi-Wan found his childhood friend squatting next to him.  "You lost to Aalto?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan muttered.

"What happened?"  Reeft was incredulous.  "Aalto isn't – _difficult._"

"You don't need to remind me of my failures!" Obi-Wan snapped sharply.  "You're just glad that I finally lost a match because you've been jealous all this time of my skills!"

His friend paused, hurt, before continuing.  "What is going on, Obi-Wan?"

"Stop it!" Obi-Wan growled, "Won't people just leave me alone?"

"We want to help."

"Well don't."  Obi-Wan twisted away from Reeft, glaring hazily down at the floor.  A moment later, guilt seized him.  "Please just go," he whispered, "I already have enough inner demons to fight without having to deal with the outside world as well."

Reeft stood up and regarded Obi-Wan steadily.  "So in hopes of minimizing the conflict you close yourself off to the people who only want to help you," he said.  "You've almost turned into Bruck!"  Wheeling, he stormed out of the apartment.

***

"I'm worried about Obi-Wan," Bant admitted softly.

Reeft looked up from his dinner, still smarting from Obi-Wan's earlier comments.  "He doesn't want help.  He told me so himself."

"I don't think so," Trox said softly, causing everyone at the table to look up in surprise.  Trox Vad was twenty, but in all those twenty years it was rumored he had only spoken a handful of times.

"Why not, Trox?" Siri asked, her eyes interested.

A faint smile graced Trox's handsome features.  "Because he is Obi-Wan."

Siri nodded, "It's just a stubborn phrase, then.  He'll outgrow it."  She helped herself to another piece of bread before noticing Bant's worried look.  "Don't be so concerned.  So he's had a bad vision.  We all have, at some point."

"No.  Qui-Gon was really concerned about him."  Bant protested.

"Qui-Gon is always concerned about even a cough from his apprentice," Reeft said sulkily, earning a sharp look from Bant.  "Look, I don't mean to sound bitter, but face it.  He practically yelled at me when I asked him what was wrong."

"So what did you do?" Siri asked.

Reeft dropped his gaze.  "Um . . . I accused him of acting just like Bruck."

A snide laugh came from behind him.  "Good job."

"I didn't ask you, Aalto," Reeft said slowly, taking another bite of his food and chewing deliberately.  "We're having a private conversation."

"Wonderful.  Worried about your little friend?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Garen suddenly interjected, "You wouldn't know anything about it though.  Or at least, you shouldn't."  His eyes narrowed.  "Unless you somehow are responsible."

Aalto laughed.  "Be careful what you accuse me of."

Garen gazed narrowly at Aalto.  "I will," he said, sitting back down, though obviously still infuriated.  His suspicions however, had shed new light on the situation.  Trox rose slightly, his eyes challenging out Aalto to address the accusation.

"You have no proof," Aalto sneered.  "It's not my fault Qui-Gon came running to my master regarding the problem."

"Did he?" Garen demanded, sharply.

"I was there," Aalto said smugly, "You, Padawan Muhl, were not."

Trox's eyes blazed out a challenge once more.  _Were you really?_  The slight push of the Force was felt by everybody in the room.  Aalto paused as every eye turned to him.  "Yes, I was, you stupid-never-speaking-freak," he snapped.

There was total silence before Siri spoke up harshly.  "What did you call him?"

"You heard me," Aalto said lazily.  "A stupid-never-speaking – whoa!"  He was suddenly hurled off his feet and slammed across the room, hitting the wall with a loud _thud!_

"Sorry," Siri said, "he just got on my nerves."

The initiates and padawans in the dining hall laughed then returned to their normal conversations.  

***

_You've almost turned into Bruck!  _The words rang sharply in Obi-Wan's mind.  With a grunt, he flipped over, sighing softly into his pillow.

"Obi-Wan?"  Qui-Gon's voice still was gentle, but was gathering a slight edge.  "Are you feeling better?"

Resigned, Obi-Wan sighed.  "Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon entered the room, his footsteps making no sound.  "Are you really sick?" he asked, holding a bowl of soup to Obi-Wan's mouth.  The other hand gently brushed Obi-Wan's brow.

"No, Master," Obi-Wan mumbled.  "I'm not sick."

Qui-Gon sat on Obi-Wan's bed, drawing one knee up to his chest.  "Then why did you say you were?"

"I didn't mean to lie to you," Obi-Wan muttered, "but I just couldn't face my friends."

"Perhaps they only wanted to help."

"I know that," Obi-Wan said.  "Reeft...Reeft accused me of acting like Bruck."

Qui-Gon's expression softened considerably.  "I can see why you wouldn't want to face him, then."  Seeing his apprentice frown, he pressed on, "Do you think it's true?"

Obi-Wan laughed mirthlessly.  "I hope not."

"Perhaps it is because Bruck's mother is visiting the Senate.  Does that account for the things you've sensed?"

The young man's expression was confused.  "Bruck's mother?  No, Master, I've never heard of her before."  He looked down at his hands.  "Maybe it was Aalto."

"I spoke with Master Yoda and Master Plak today." 

Obi-Wan's eyes widened fearfully.  "Aalto's Master?"

"Yes."

"About what?"

"You," Qui-Gon said, holding up one hand for Obi-Wan to relax.  "Padawan, whether you like it or not, you have been releasing a few of these private feelings along our bond.  I don't know exactly what the details are, but I sense darkness and shadows at the core."

"I see," Obi-Wan said flatly.  "You're spying on me again."

"I'm not and that's the last thing I want to do."  Obi-Wan pouted slightly as Qui-Gon finished, "You are my apprentice and one of my jobs is to protect you from darkness.  Both from outside forces and from within."

Obi-Wan's eyes flew open.  "You see the Dark Side emanating from me?"

"Being put into you," Qui-Gon corrected.  He put one warm hand on Obi-Wan's freezing cold ones.  "You're so cold," he whispered, sliding a blanket up to Obi-Wan's chin.  "Why don't you ever tell me?"

Obi-Wan didn't reply.  Concerned, Qui-Gon tucked the blanket tighter around his apprentice and sighed, brushing the sleeping boy's spiky hair backwards.  "Sleep well," Qui-Gon sighed, moving upwards to get a chair from Obi-Wan's desk.  Settling down in it, Qui-Gon sat and kept a careful eye on his apprentice.  
  


***

It began as a slow dribble, slowly crawling along his veins and body but then intensified to an ongoing stream of pure blood.  Obi-Wan felt his stomach lurch over as the red liquid covered his arms and bathed them in blood.

_I was always better than you.  _The words hit Obi-Wan hard.  _And now I'm even stronger._

Suddenly he was back in _that _battle, coming at Bruck as fiercely as he could.  The shock when the two lightsabers crossed shot through his arms.  His arms . . . they were still covered with blood.

Bruck came at him steadily, his eyes glaring as fiercely as a hawk.  "Hello, Kenobi," he sneered, his red lightsaber humming by his side.  Without warning, he lunged and kicked Obi-Wan swiftly across the chest.

"Bruck!" Obi-Wan cried out.  "What are you doing?"  He dodged another swipe and held his lightsaber outwards from his body in a peaceful gesture.

Bruck smiled, "You thought I was dead, Kenobi.  But with some – help – I've been able to come back at you again."

"You are dead!"  Obi-Wan parried a vicious thrust and swiped his blade to the left to Bruck's unprotected side.  "And this is a dream – nothing more!"

"If it were a dream, it wouldn't hurt," Bruck laughed, suddenly extending out one hand and hurling Obi-Wan backwards.  Pain exploded along his back as he hit the far wall.  "Did that hurt, Kenobi?"

In just seconds he was standing in front of a dazed Obi-Wan.  "Six years I've waited for this moment," Bruck laughed snidely, "All your Jedi training seems to have betrayed you now.  Six years I've been waiting to come back alive."  He smiled.  "You see, Kenobi, I needed someone to – draw strength from.  Thank you."  Triumphantly, he raised his lightsaber – 

Only to be blocked by Obi-Wan's blue blade.  "What have you done to me?" he asked.

"Become you executioner!" Bruck shouted, "Your strength is mine!"  He drove his blade downwards once more, kicked out with one foot, and then slashed blindly with his blade.  Startled, Obi-Wan backed up, but not before feeling the intense red blade slashing across his arm.  The smell of burning flesh filled the air; Obi-Wan vomited at the smell.

He could see Bruck, smiling.  "Your dream was not a dream.  And you were a fool to tell no one."  Bruck twirled his lightsaber gently through the air.  "Everything you have is mine," Bruck whispered, "Now, farewell, Kenobi."

"This is a dream!" Obi-Wan shouted after him.  

Bruck turned back, smirking, "Yes, but only one will wake and go to reality.  The other will be stranded for all eternity."  With another smile, he spoke low words under his breath, his body fading as he returned back to the real world in the place of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

***

_"I realize this is deeply disturbing to you," Qui-Gon Jinn said softly to Sarra Chun.  "But in order to find out the details of your son's death, we must know a few things."_

_Sarra nodded reluctantly.  "I don't really know how it happened so fast.  Bruck had leapt off a ride and told me Tino was by the railroad tracks.  I just raced there and yelled a warning.  Vox heard me and tried to reach Tino, but he was merely five feet away when the train hit – " Sarra dissolved into sobs.  "I was just a few feet away too.  The horror of watching your own child – " she broke off once more._

_Jas'n looked sympathetically at her.  "It must have been difficult."_

_Sarra sighed wistfully.  "Bruck probably did the best he could.  He used the 'Force' and leapt inside the train, trying to use the brakes.  Apparently there was a brake malfunction."_

_Qui-Gon frowned, deep in thought.  "Why was Tino near the tracks?"_

_"He was chasing a balloon.  He loved balloons."_

_Jas'n frowned slightly.  "Sarra, I know this is hard for you and your family.  But was your other son, Kad, anywhere near when it happened?"_

_"I heard him shout something to Bruck."  Sarra's face fell.  "But I was too distracted to hear exactly what was exchanged between the two of them."_

_Jas'n pressed on, ignoring Qui-Gon's look of warning.  "Do you believe either of the boys were responsible?"_

_Sarra's eyes snapped open with a fury.  "They're just boys," she said tightly._

_Qui-Gon nodded, shooting a meaningful look at Jas'n before unfolding a piece of paper from his tunic.  "You sent out this message to all your relatives," he said, "Why did you say you might be prepared for the Último Sacrificio?"_

_Sarra sighed.  "Ancient magic," she said.  Seeing Qui-Gon make no reaction, she continued.  "The Chun family delves very strongly into the arts of magic.  This particular spell, also called the Último Sacrificio, is a way for someone to be brought back alive."_

_"At what cost?" Jas'n asked._

_"The spirit of the dead being haunts a world.  We can't quite explain what the world is as no one has fully been there and back.  However, it is believed when a person dreams, they go to that world as well.  However, they are protected there, separated from those who will never awaken.  Unless - " Sarra swallowed hard.  "A portal is opened up between a sleeping person's and one-who-will-never-awaken."_

_"What happens then?" Jas'n asked._

_"The dead person's soul will wake up in the body of the living.  They become fully alive once more.  But the real inhabitant of the body will be trapped in the land of the dead.  Último Sacrificio."_

_Qui-Gon frowned.  "If that was the case, wouldn't many dead simply do this process so they will come back alive?"_

_Sarra sighed.  "It takes an outside person to open the portals."_

_"And you are prepared to do so," Jas'n summarized.  "But what would Tino be able to do in a grown woman's body?"_

_Tears sprang to Sarra's eyes. "What else can I do?  It is better to be alive than dead!"_

_"Sometimes it is better to be dead," Jas'n said softly, but Qui-Gon shook his head firmly.  Clearly the followers of this ancient magic believed life was the only worth.  Not like the Jedi who welcomed death when it came._

_"I'm sorry once more for your loss," he said and stood up._

_Jas'n followed him out of the house.  "Qui-Gon, what now?"_

_Qui-Gon gestured towards their transport.  "We need to solve a mystery."_

_"Of what?" _

_With a momentary pause, Qui-Gon pointed towards the sky.  "In my experience, balloons go up, up, and away.  This one did not and blew off to the west."_

_"I see.  Have you ever heard about wind, Master Jinn?"_

_"The weather reports say there was no wind that day," Qui-Gon said.  "But the balloon was still blowing west.  So – something was manipulating it."_

_Jas'n paused, horrified.  "You don't think it was Force-pushed?"_

_"I can't honestly say I don't."_

_"But only one person could have done it then."  Jas'n met Qui-Gon's eyes, trying to see the truth within them.  "You're not accusing a Jedi of doing something like this."_

_Qui-Gon sighed.  "We must return to the Temple immediately to speak with Bruck," he said._

**Book IV: Death**

The slight stirring of Obi-Wan's body brought Qui-Gon back to attention.  "Padawan?" he asked softly.

To his surprise, Obi-Wan/Bruck shot him a huge grin.  "I'm awake, Master."

"Are you feeling better?"

"What?"  Bruck grinned slightly.  "Oh yes, Master, I'm fine."

Qui-Gon smiled, ruffling Bruck's hair.  "It's good that you're feeling better.  I think tomorrow you should be excused from your classes so you can fully recover."  Qui-Gon dropped his fatherly tone, switching into "teacher" mode.  "What has been bothering you, Padawan?  One moment you're sick and the next you're all better?"

Bruck shrugged.  "I guess sleep did a miraculous thing, Master."

Qui-Gon nodded, accepting the answer.  "It's almost time to get up anyway. Why don't you shower and get dressed and we'll be down in a training room for quick morning exercises?"

"Morning exercises!" Bruck whined incredulously.

Qui-Gon shot him a stern look and Bruck immediately back-tracked.  "But I'm not feeling very well, still, Master," he said, faking a cough.

Qui-Gon frowned and Bruck felt the Jedi Master probing at his shields.  No!  Bruck immediately slammed his shields upwards, blocking the Jedi from reading his Force signature.  "Really, can I stay here?" he asked.

Narrowing his eyes, Qui-Gon nodded.  "I don't know what's wrong with you, Obi-Wan Kenobi.  You should know if you don't wish to work out a bit after breakfast, you don't need to lie and fake a relapse of your illness to do so."

"Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon shot him a confused look before going to the main room to prepare breakfast.

***

Qui-Gon looked up across the table and saw his padawan eating breakfast eagerly.  A faint smile touched his lips, masking a greater conflict within him.  For starters, Obi-Wan wasn't acting like Obi-Wan.  Qui-Gon assumed a portion of it was due to his padawan's inner conflicts at the moment, but something was very different.

Their bond, too, was closed.  Well, not entirely closed, Qui-Gon admitted.  He could vaguely sense the boy across the table from him, but it was so murky he couldn't feel anything from the young man.  With a soft sigh, he put down his spoon.  "Master Yoda wanted you to attend a session with him today."

Bruck's head jerked up.  "W – why?"

"Nothing in particular.  Just your pre-trials training."

"Pre-trials?" Bruck asked, "I'm only nineteen, Master!"

Qui-Gon shrugged indifferently.  "The pre-trials are normally taken at twenty-one, but the Council and I agree that your skills and talents allow you to take them at an earlier stage."  He smiled fondly at Bruck.  "Obi-Wan, you have passed all the previous tests Master Yoda set before you.  I'm sure today won't be any different."

Bruck's face shadowed.  "Yes, Master," he said quietly.  

He is not me!  

Qui-Gon stiffened as the cry came through the Force, loud and clear.  "Obi-Wan," he murmured softly, glancing across the table at the man before him.  What do you mean?

***

_"Bruck, look at me."  Qui-Gon softened his tone and glanced at the nervously shifting ten-year-old.  He shot Jas'n a pleading look.  When he had requested to talk to this boy, he hadn't expected to encounter so many difficulties.  "Bruck, I just want to ask you some questions."_

_"I didn't do it!" Bruck shouted, "I didn't kill Tino!  That's what you're going to ask me, isn't it!  I saw the look in my father's eyes!  He hates me because of you!"_

_"Calm down!" Jas'n said sharply.  "We never said anything to your father."_

_"He hates me and I don't care."  Bruck suddenly lifted his chin defiantly.  "Go away."_

_"Bruck . . . "_

_The moment Qui-Gon spoke, Bruck suddenly hurled his training lightsaber straight at the Jedi Master.  Only lightning reflexes allowed him to catch it centimeters from his face.  Startled at the boy's anger, he reached out one hand and secured Bruck's hand by his side.  "Stop," he said, his voice gaining a commanding tone.  _

_Bruck subsided, fuming.  "Get away from me."_

_"Qui-Gon, maybe we should discuss this another time," Jas'n said, "When the timing is a bit – better."_

_Qui-Gon nodded with great reluctance and handed Bruck his training 'saber back.  "Keep an eye on it, young Bruck," he advised, "One day you'll need it."  Without looking back at the young Jedi who had looked up in wonderment, he headed for the door._

_He had only just closed it when a new voice spoke up.  "Difficulties, Master?"_

_"I never knew initiates were so difficult," Qui-Gon sighed.  _

_"I wasn't like that when I was ten," Xanatos said.  "I never threw a lightsaber at you."_

_"Yes," Qui-Gon agreed.  "You were a perfect apprentice."_

*** 

He was, utterly, alone.  Obi-Wan found himself in a beautiful garden, but not a living creature was in sight.  Well, he wasn't really alive himself.  Obi-Wan frowned, studying his surroundings.

The faint burn on his arm stung fiercely, but the pain seemed to have been mysteriously absorbed by this universe.  There is no death; there is the Force.  If that were true, then perhaps he was "in" the Force, or whatever people chose to call this place.

But he was still alone, with his own mind his only companion.

How had Bruck managed it?  This no longer seemed like a dream to Obi-Wan – rather a permanent dream he would be forever trapped in.  If Bruck hadn't "died", if he had gone to this place, then there must be someway that he had managed to get to Obi-Wan.

"But how?"

The sound of his own voice reassured Obi-Wan's tense feelings.  His mind was swarming with possibilities, but none of them seemed right.  As he always did when he was confused, Obi-Wan automatically opened up his bond with Qui-Gon – only to find it rapidly dissolving.

Suddenly, he was back.

He saw Qui-Gon through his own eyes and could feel himself alive once more.  

"Yes, Master," he heard his voice say.

Obi-Wan struggled in the mental cage he had found himself in.  The Force suddenly was a presence around him, bidding him for an order.  Obi-Wan barely recognized a touch of darkness in it, but he reached out a sliver of himself open to it, directing it to his control.

He is not me! he sent viciously towards Qui-Gon.

The Jedi master's head snapped up and he shot Obi-Wan a most peculiar look before frowning.  Obi-Wan tried once more to reach out towards Qui-Gon, but he found himself locked down, his strength suddenly gone.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said softly.

A stronger push this time was sent towards Obi-Wan.  What do you mean?

Obi-Wan struggled to override his mental cage, but another mind was fighting to lock him back down.  Exhausted, Obi-Wan sank into himself, folding his thoughts around himself once more.  Only then did he recognize Bruck's touch.

***

You!

Obi-Wan felt the Force suddenly surge and batter his mind before Bruck's voice echoed once more in his mind.  "What in the name of Sith!"

Obi-Wan fought Bruck's mental attack, "What are you doing?"

"Get out, Kenobi!"  Bruck sounded furious and the emotion must have showed on his face because Qui-Gon frowned from across the table.  

"Padawan?"

With an effort, Bruck schooled his face back to a more pleasant countenance.  "Yes, Master?"

The Force was surging strongly around the apprentice and Qui-Gon couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy.  There was a disturbance here.  He tried once more to touch Obi-Wan's mind with his own, and to his surprised he could clearly sense the young man before him.  But a barrier was also between them, one that Qui-Gon couldn't force his way around.

Bruck smiled slightly at him.  "Master?  Is something wrong?"

"I think I should be asking you that very question," Qui-Gon said, steepling his fingers together.  "You should get on to class, Obi-Wan.  It's late.  Tonight I want you in the training rooms after your evening class.  We need to work out a few moves."

A quick surge of pride through the Force before it went silent once more.  "Yes, Master," Bruck said, unable to stop a wild grin from escaping his features.  "Consider it done."

***

The moment the door hissed closed behind Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan felt the tight mental barriers against him weaken slightly.  "What is happening, Bruck?"  He understood very little about this.  Bruck must have altered something in the Force to come back alive – in his body!  But something must have gone wrong to explain Bruck's pure anger that Obi-Wan too clearly felt.  It disgusted him to be so close to such darkness.

"What do you think happened?" Bruck goaded, deliberately using Obi-Wan's voice to speak.  "I'm in total control so don't bother fighting."

"How did you manage this?"

"Yeah, Kenobi, like I'll tell you," Bruck laughed.  "You took away my wishes that day.  You somehow managed to please Qui-Gon before he could see me at my greatest.  But now, let's just say I'm taking back what's mine."

"This will never work," Obi-Wan said grimly, fighting furiously at his mental restraints.  "You don't know my Master.  You can't pretend to be me for very long."

"You can't overpower me," Bruck laughed, "I took away all your strength before I tried to get to your body.  You're a weakling now, Kenobi.  This little setback of you somehow getting back in your own mind won't stop me."

"I'm not the one who performed whatever you did wrong."

"It's called the Último Sacrificio, Oafy," Bruck taunted.  "That's all you'll ever get from me."  Obi-Wan felt Bruck tilt his head towards the door.  "And now we're going to pay a little visit to an old friend."

***

"Obi-Wan!"  Jas'n hid the surprise in his voice well.  "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing Aalto," Bruck replied smoothly, ignoring Obi-Wan's sudden flash of indignation.  "Tell him that an old friend wants to visit.  He'll understand."

"An old friend?"  The Jedi Master furrowed his brow but stepped back.  "I'll go tell him.  Make yourself comfortable, Padawan."

Bruck swaggered inside and relaxed back on the couch.  "These quarters are much better than mine used to be," he said, "Master/Padawan apartments are double the size of initiate ones."

"That's to be expected."  Jas'n suddenly cast Bruck a stern look.  "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Qui-Gon gave me the day off," Bruck yawned.  "Can you get Aalto now?"

Jas'n nodded, retreated to another room, and a moment later Aalto appeared.  "Bruck," Aalto laughed, "I knew you'd come eventually.  We did everything correctly."

Bruck suddenly leapt to his feet and punched Aalto across the nose.  "Not here, you idiot," he hissed viciously before jerking the other apprentice to his feet.  "Anywhere with privacy."

Stumbling in surprise, Aalto nodded.  "Follow me."

Obi-Wan fought Bruck's reaction, but Bruck easily shoved him aside mentally and used Obi-Wan's legs to move.  Frustrated, Obi-Wan relaxed back in his mental cage.  He was unable to do anything besides feel the Force and even that connection was weakened.  He could sense Bruck gaining more and more strength with every second he remained in the living world.

"Don't fight, Kenobi.  It's pointless.  I own you."  Bruck was all but giggling.

"Shut up." Obi-Wan returned pointedly.  He felt weak, but Bruck didn't have to know that.  He could present the illusion of strength, at least.

"Not even that will be granted you, Oafy," Bruck laughed once more before speaking to Aalto.  "You did it wrong, you brain-dead idiot!  You forgot to complete the spell so now Oafy is stuck in here too.  But," he drawled, "it's all for the better.  Keeping one's enemies close is rather satisfying."

With that, he laughed once more and even Aalto shrank back.

***

_"Master, you should look at this."  Qui-Gon crossed the room to where Xanatos was crouched over his notes.  "See.  There was no wind that day.  And if you read the midi-chlorion test taken at the site, the Force was at work."_

_"But what if Bruck is right," Qui-Gon mused, "and he was using the Force to save Tino?"_

_"Obviously failing at the attempt," Xanatos noted, a hint of pride in his voice._

_"We already tried questioning him," Qui-Gon admitted, "that didn't go too well.  And Sarra Chun and Vox have flatly refused to allow any Jedi to question Kad Chun."_

_Xanatos sighed.  "This crisis happened on Telos," he said reverently.  "Master Qui-Gon, my father could get some of the information that the Chun flatly refuse to let us know."_

_Qui-Gon wheeled sharply on his apprentice, "That goes against the Code."_

_"I know it does," Xanatos said patiently, "But consider our chances of how much faster we could get this mission solved if we just got Kad Chun to speak against his brother!  We'd be done and hailed as the solvers of a great mystery."_

_"There is a story behind all this," Qui-Gon insisted.  "Kad is involved, but it goes deeper."_

_"Spare it, Master."  Xanatos's blue eyes burned fiercely with excitement.  "Who cares how deep down the truth lies or how far back in time the signs of Bruck's anger became!  We know he did it.  Nobody else could have.  But the only way to accuse and convict him is if we get proof."_

_"We shouldn't be so eager to convict a ten-year-old Jedi of murder.  That would make the Order look bad, Padawan.  Fame should not be bought at such a price."_

_"But we know we have the right answer!" Xanatos pleaded.  "Don't you see how easy this all can be?  We don't have to do it the long way."_

_Qui-Gon rested on hand on Xanatos's shoulder.  "I must speak with Master Park about our next step.  Continue with your research.  Patience, Padawan, and this will be resolved.  It will be more ethical if we gather proof besides a six-year-old's testimony against his own brother."_

_"But – "_

_"No buts," Qui-Gon said firmly.  "I will consider it."  His tone indicated he would do anything but.  "Do you understand me?"_

_"Yes, Master," Xanatos muttered lowly._

_Qui-Gon breathed a sigh of relief and released Xanatos's shoulder, "Then you should start."_

***

"All right," Bruck said, making Obi-Wan's voice sound snaky, "Tonight I need you to close the portal.  That will ensure that Kenobi here is never able to go back."

Aalto hesitated just for a fraction of a second.  "Consider it done."

Bruck slapped Aalto hard across the face.  "Address me correctly!" he snapped.

Aalto faded back from the blow and glanced at Bruck in disbelief.  "You're not Bruck!" he shouted, "you've turned into some sort of Sith Lord!  That defies everything in the Jedi Order."  His tone turned more rational.  "You can't do this."

"I can and I will.  Whether you help me is an entirely different matter," Bruck sneered.  "Have you been playing good Jedi too long, Aalto?  Don't want to finish off a meddling fool?"  He raised both his arms and pointed them at Aalto.  The Force was flowing in sharp rapid bursts as he seized it roughly with his mind and controlled it.

"I will finish him off then," Bruck's voice rang out swiftly, "but first you are betraying me.  I don't take kindly to that."

Aalto drew his red lightsaber.  "You fool," he growled out.  "No one else in the Temple will help you!  Force, I won't even help you kill a Jedi.  Not even if it's Obi-Wan Kenobi."

He had just declared his defiance when Bruck threw a lightning bolt at him.  Aalto screamed and dropped to the floor, trying to stave off the fierce attack as white-hot electricity danced across his chest and head.

From where he was trapped, Obi-Wan fought the Force too, but his power was limited as Bruck continued to draw from his energy to kill Aalto.  Desperately, Obi-Wan broadcast a help call to his Master before Bruck's mind crushed down on his and a blinding pain rushed through his entire body, throwing him towards blackness.

Satisfied, Bruck stepped backwards, seeing Aalto draw in ragged breaths.  The Jedi's eyes were unfocused and his limbs were jerking uncontrollably.  "Goodbye, Aalto," Bruck laughed maliciously.  "You'll never even know how hard Kenobi tried to save you."

Aalto drew in one last breath and then his head tilted backwards.  His lightsaber hilt clattered onto the floor, only to be picked up by Bruck.  "Better décor," Bruck commented, hooking it to his belt.

He took one step towards the door before it blew open.  

Qui-Gon Jinn stood there, his lightsaber drawn.  The moment he saw the boy he believed to be Obi-Wan, he deactivated it and stepped forward.  His breath came sharply as he noticed Aalto and most likely felt the dark Force flowing around Bruck.  "Padawan – what happened?" he asked darkly.

*******

What in the name of the Force is going on here? Qui-Gon wondered.  He stared at Bruck and then at the still body.  In two steps, he had reached Aalto's side, feeling his vitals with one hand.  Bruck watched him, emotionless.

"What happened?" Qui-Gon repeated.

Bruck stared at Aalto.  "I'm not sure, Master."

Qui-Gon expelled a deep breath, standing up and walking closer to Bruck, who barely resisted the urge to take a step backwards.  "Seriously!" he stammered.  "I just walked in here because I felt the Force and – "

"Your lightsaber hilt?" Qui-Gon asked.

Bruck's hand fell on it.  "I can explain that, too," he said weakly.

"Save it.  Save it for the Council."  Qui-Gon eyed his apprentice warily.  Without taking his eyes off of Obi-Wan, he reached for his comlink, first pressing the buttons for the Council.  "Master Yoda?  There's something here you need to see."

"Master," Bruck pleaded.

Qui-Gon ignored him.  "Master Jas'n.  Come down to training room i892 immediately."  He switched off the comlink, staring at Bruck with an incredulous expression on his face.  His padawan had gone and done odd things before, but never once had he found his padawan the suspect of a murder.  "All right," he heaved a sigh.  "I hope you have a good explanation for this."

***

_Xanatos strode purposefully down the hall when he suddenly saw the flash of white hair.  He paused, interested.  Qui-Gon's description of Bruck flashed in his mind as he rounded the corner and came upon the boy.  "Bruck Chun," he smiled._

_The boy stared up at Xanatos and his eyes widened.  "You're his padawan."_

_Xanatos smiled lazily.  "Yes.  We've been looking for you."_

_"Why?" Bruck asked, drawing his shoulders together and straightening, although he hardly came to the eighteen-year-old padawan's chest.  "It's about Tino, isn't it?"  Xanatos caught a quick flash of hatred and satisfaction as Bruck said those words._

_He smiled.  "I know you did it, Bruck.  I have the information that can get you kicked out of the Temple once and for all."_

_Bruck's eyes widened fearfully as he stumbled backwards.  "You can't prove anything!  You can't get me sent to Agri-Corps!"_

_"Oh trust me, once they hear my evidence, they'll do worse then send you to be a farmer on some distant Outer Rim planet," Xanatos drawled._

_To his credit, Bruck managed to draw himself up and fake nonchalance.  "Being a Jedi is stupid anyway.  They have so many rules and regulations...they don't even understand the best part about the Force."_

_Xanatos arched one eyebrow.  Now here was a kid he could relate to. "Nice speech.  I like you, kid.  So I'm willing to make you a deal.  I get you out of this mess...and you help me accomplish something."_

_Bruck furrowed his brow.  "What?"_

_A faint smile touched Xanatos' lips.  "When I need you, I will tell you."  Without another word, he wheeled and strode away._

**Book V: The Requirements**

You don't know how much of the good life you live, Kenobi, Bruck thought.  He was standing in a Council meeting, yet for the first time in his life, a master was defending him.  Qui-Gon refused to back down, insisting that there was something going on, that Obi-Wan should not be cast out of the Temple so soon.

Qui-Gon was fighting to save him, Bruck thought.

No, not you, Obi-Wan thought bitterly.  He's fighting to save me.

Oh c'mon, Oafy.  If I had been his padawan to start with, he would have loved me more than he loves you right now.  Bruck worked hard to keep a smile from appearing.  He stood, head bowed, looking contrite.

"Something amuses you, Padawan Kenobi?" Mace's voice cut in.

"No, Master," Bruck said calmly.

Mace regarded him before nodding.  "Tell the Council what happened."

"I was ready to do some pre-trials training down in a training hall when Aalto suddenly charged in and drew his lightsaber.  We're old rivals, you know.  I think he wanted to settle the score.  I defended myself as to the best of my abilities."

"Are you lying?" Mace demanded sternly.

"Are you accusing me of lying?" 

With a drawn out sigh, Ki-Adi-Mundi broke in.  "It just so happens that we had no Advanced Jedi Training Droid in the room where it happened."  He eyed Qui-Gon.  "Do you vouch for him, Master Jinn?"

With a wary look at Bruck, Qui-Gon said, "Masters, I am not quite sure I understand what is going on.  But if my padawan says he was acting in self-defense, I believe him."

"Wait," Master Jas'n interrupted, looking up for the first time throughout the questioning.  "Padawan Kenobi here had requested to speak with Aalto before the incident.  How do we know it's not Kenobi who provoked the fight to get back at my padawan for his loss earlier?"

You lost to Aalto?  Your skills are worse than I thought, Bruck sneered.

It was thanks to you I lost, you Sith-spawned – Obi-Wan went on from there.  Bruck angrily tamped down on Obi-Wan's mind, forcing the Jedi to snap off his diatribe to defend himself from the attack.

"I know it is not the Jedi way to seek revenge," Bruck said serenely, seeing several masters nod in his favor.

From your mouth to the Force's ear, Obi-Wan snapped.

***

Qui-Gon Jinn sat in deep meditation, forcing himself to relax.  But his mind continually fought him with worries over his padawan.  What was happening?  Obi-Wan wasn't acting like Obi-Wan.  He was acting like Xanatos...

No, Qui-Gon thought.  It was impossible.

Último Sacrificio.  Xanatos had been there at the time.  Had it been possible that he had learned that magic and managed to hold the soul of Obi-Wan?  What if it was true?  What if Xanatos was now in Obi-Wan's body, controlling his very thoughts?  The possibility chilled Qui-Gon to the bone.

But wait...his mind reflected.  Xanatos had been smart, brilliant even.  But his former apprentice had had no connection to Padawan Aalto Lon.  But one other person had.  One other person had known the spells.  One other person would want revenge.  It was impossible though, Qui-Gon fought back.  Wasn't it?

There was only one way to find out.

***

"Sarra Chun, I must speak to you."

Sarra looked up and her eyes cooled slightly when she saw him.  "Qui-Gon Jinn.  I should have expected you."

"No hard feelings, I hope," Qui-Gon said softly.  "Nine years ago, I asked you about the Último Sacrificio."

"I have no information to give to the master of my son's murderer."

Qui-Gon paused.  "I'm sorry," he said regretfully, "but you must understand one thing.  I am not just Obi-Wan's master, I'm his father."

Sarra's face remained a mask.

"You know what it's like to have a son," Qui-Gon said, "And something deep is bothering Obi-Wan."  He paused, "You told me years ago that all members of the Chun family knew deep magic.  I ask you now: did Bruck know how to cast the Último Sacrificio?"

Sarra shook her head shortly.  "No."

"I have reasons to believe – "

Sarra glared at him.  "Listen, Master Qui-Gon Jinn.  My son is dead.  Don't go around accusing him and dishonoring his name.  Thanks to the Jedi I only have one son left now, and he is deeply upset by what Obi-Wan said to him six years ago."

"He said nothing to Kad."

Sarra was silent for a long time before speaking, "Please leave, Master Jedi."

Qui-Gon crossed his arms.

"I'll have security throw you out," Sarra said firmly, walking towards the intercom.  She hesitated as Qui-Gon tapped one finger on the hilt of his lightsaber.  

"Listen," Qui-Gon pleaded, "I cannot even begin to fathom what it is like to lose a son.  But I am very close to having that happen.  If you have information that may help me prevent it, I beg that you share it.  The past must be put behind us.  Obi-Wan is my future."

"I never knew Jedi were so greedy," she said after a silence, but something in her eyes had changed.  "What do you need to know?"

"This Último Sacrificio.  What happens to the one who is banished to the world of the dead?"

Sarra shrugged.  "They will be forever trapped there unless an outside being casts the spell to release them and restore things to their rightful way.  Unless the spell is cast incorrectly."

Qui-Gon hesitated.  "Is it, however impossible, that a dead being may cast that spell to trade lives with a living being?"

"Impossible," she broke in. "It must be done by a living person.  She stared at him.  "Why are you so curious about ancient spells?"

Qui-Gon paused delicately.  "No particular reason," he said.

Sarra frowned, perhaps aware that the Jedi was evading the truth, but she continued speaking, "The Último Sacrificio can be performed by any outside person.  However, it is very difficult to accomplish.  The dead being must make a connection with the person's body that they will steal.  So in order for the Último  Sacrificio to work correctly, the dead person and the person they wish to inhabit must be related so they can put a bit of themselves in each other."

Qui-Gon froze, suddenly flashing back to the countless times the days before where Obi-Wan had been listless then suddenly shivering.  The bad dreams and Obi-Wan's frightened words.  It's something that's already happened.  And of course, there was the plain fact that all Jedi were related through the Force . . . was that enough family for the Último Sacrificio's requirements to be satisfied?

He turned keen eyes towards the woman.  "And your own attempt failed because Tino could not hear and respond to your call."

Sarra sighed sadly, "The person is taken while they are dreaming.   Whichever one leaves first is the one that wins.  The other is banished forever in the world of the dead."

"Is there any way to contradict those results?" Qui-Gon asked desperately.

She laughed mirthlessly.  "Not that I know of."

***

He stood before the Council again the next morning.  Qui-Gon bowed low, relaying his findings and suspicions before the Council.  Yoda spoke first.  "Believe you do, the boy is Bruck?" he asked.

"Yes, Master," Qui-Gon said, waiting to hear the familiar intense questioning from Mace Windu.  However, the senior Jedi only wore a thoughtful expression on his face. 

"That begins to explain many things," Mace admitted.

"How can we be _certain_?" Adi Gallia asked incredulously.

"We could test him," Qui-Gon said, "There are certain...issues...only Obi-Wan would know.  They are things I have only entrusted to him.  If it is Bruck or even anybody else other than Obi-Wan, they will not know the answers."

Mace Windu rested his chin on his knuckles.  "We could have a Force probe."

"No," Qui-Gon said hastily.  "That could damage his mind permanently."

"But what if he passes your questioning?" Mace asked, "What if he has access to Kenobi's memories and thoughts?"

"And even if the boy is Bruck, you said the mother stated there is no known cure."  Ki-Adi-Mundi had never been one to beat around the bush.  "What would you be willing to do then, Master Qui-Gon Jinn?"

"I don't know," Qui-Gon paced restlessly, "I have to _know_ first."

Yoda and Mace Windu exchanged looks.  At last, Windu sighed, "Test him, then."

"Report back, you will," Yoda added.  "Come with me outside, you shall, Master Qui-Gon."

"Yes, Master."  Qui-Gon wheeled and began following the diminutive Jedi Master out of the Council Chambers.

***

"Trembling, you are," Yoda noted keenly.  He rested one hand on Qui-Gon's knee.  The much taller Jedi Master had taken a squatting position next to Yoda.  "Worry not, you should."

"Worry not?" Qui-Gon repeated incredulously.  "This is my padawan's life!"

"Come to care much for young Kenobi, you have."

"Yes," Qui-Gon whispered.  "He's the heart of my being.  I look at him and see somebody with the potential for being a great Jedi Master.  He had the skill, the talent..." his voice drifted off, "And I loved him," his voice cracked on those words.  "Never got to tell him how much."

Yoda waited patiently.

"He always wanted to please me, you know," Qui-Gon continued, lost now in the memories.  "I only remember all those times he proudly displayed a new maneuver he had picked up or recited some new lesson from history."  Qui-Gon twisted his hands together, staring down at his fingers, "I would reprimand him for his pride.  I would say it was not Jedi like to feel such pride.  Yet I felt that pride myself.  I felt it every second of my life while he was there."

"He's become a man so quickly," Qui-Gon said dully.  "He had his nineteenth birthday a while back.  I told him a happy birthday, but I could tell he had expected something more.  A gift, perhaps."  He focused bleary eyes on Yoda.  "It is not Jedi like to give gifts."

"Failed Obi-Wan, you have not," Yoda keenly analyzed.  The guilt rolling from the tall Jedi master stunned him.

"No, Master, it's not quite that," Qui-Gon said, averting from the truth, "But looking back at those six years we've been together, how many times have I failed to meet his expectations?"  He glanced at Yoda, seeing those sensitive large ears tip forward.  "He was the perfect padawan.  He deserved a master who could be perfect in return."

"Not dead, is Obi-Wan," Yoda said.

"He is banished forever into the land of the dead."  Qui-Gon stretched out his legs.  "Oh Force, Windu was right.  What if the boy does turn out to be Bruck?"

"Trust your feelings," Yoda ran one gnarled finger up Qui-Gon's chin.  "Find a way, we shall."

"How can you be so sure?" Qui-Gon dared to ask.

Yoda gestured around the room.  "This room, four walls and a door, it has," he said.  He pointed to Qui-Gon's heart.  "After Xanatos, four walls your heart had."

Yoda hobbled closer to Qui-Gon, placing one hand over his heart.  "With Obi-Wan, four doors, it has now."

Book VI: Dark Workings 

"Hi, guys," Bruck laughed.  He entered the dining room.  Conversation at the table immediately halted as Bruck sat down.

"What's up?" Bruck took a bite of his food.

Bant was the first to speak up, "Obi-Wan, so you're feeling better?"

"Much," Bruck gazed around the table.  "All right, let me guess.  You guys heard through the Temple grapevine that I killed Aalto, correct?"  He gave a shrug.  "The Council has already cleared me of that suspicion.  Although," he added, "They destroyed my lightsaber before the trial."  He shrugged.  "I had to rebuild it."

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan fell backwards against the walls of his mental cage.  After countless attempts to break it down, he only felt – if possible – more exhausted and drained.  He had a clear picture of what had gone on, now.  Somehow, Bruck had traded lives with him.  Yet Aalto had done the spell wrong, which explained why he was still in here with Bruck instead of back in that meadow of the Force.

_Very good, _Bruck told him.

_Stop reading my thoughts._  Obi-Wan took in deep breaths, struggling to gain the energy to build up a considerably strong shield against Bruck's penetrating mind.  Before he managed to construct the first wall, Bruck knocked it down.

_Save your energy, Kenobi,_ he gloated, _you cannot possibly win._

_Worry about your own ass,_ Obi-Wan snapped before circling his small dimension to rest his mind.  He could feel the Force surrounding him in waves, but each time he touched out a finger to swirl it, it leapt nimbly away.  It felt so..._frustrating_ to be so close and yet so far!

_Breathe, _Obi-Wan reminded himself.  He couldn't let anger pierce him.  He had to concentrate.  Clearing his mind, he turned his attention back to the conversation Bruck had going with Garen.

"So, Garen," Bruck was saying, "What level are you on now in Dimension?"

Garen raised speculative eyes.  "Dimension is so old now," he said.

"What?" Bruck dropped the sandwich.  "Dimension is the coolest game!"

"Join this decade!" Garen laughed, "Dimension is so _out._  Besides, none of us really have time to play holo-games anymore, with all the studying for our trials and exams.  I heard we have to complete the Meui-Feit movement to pass."

"Nonsense," Trox informed him softly, "Individual trials for individuals."

Obi-Wan threw himself at the mental cages again.  Bruck batted him back.

"I do wonder when we'll be ready," Bruck said.

Reeft frowned at him, "We'll be ready when we are," he quoted, "Why the sudden enthusiasm to pass your trials?  It's great to be a padawan."

"Well...yes," Bruck said slowly, "But it would be cool to be a Jedi Knight, wouldn't it?  I mean, it is what we've all trained so long and hard for."

_Oh, good answer,_ Obi-Wan said sarcastically, _Now that _really_ sounds like me._

"Perhaps," Reeft said.  He looked back down at his food.

Bruck turned, seeing Bant staring at him.  He gave a mocking chuckle.  "Is there mustard on my tunic?"

"No," Bant said.  Her scrutinizing silver gaze never wavered.  "I'm just thinking random thoughts."

"Think random thoughts with me," Trox spoke up, gently tugging the young Calamarian girl off to one side.  Bruck narrowed his eyes.

***

"I'm worried about Obi-Wan," Bant said in a hushed voice.  Trox nodded solemnly, making a go-on gesture with one hand.  "He's acting...ill?  Strange?  He nearly collapsed in training earlier and now he's all better again, but he's just making all these weird answers."

Trox looked back towards the dining room, where Bruck was engaged in conversation with Garen.  Bant went on, "He sounds so impatient now.  Maybe it's just a phase."  She grimaced, "Force, I hope it's just a phase!"

"Teenage boys do go through an awful lot of strange things and Obi-Wan definitely holds the record," she continued, "I don't think I've ever seen anyone else engage in so many debates with the Temple instructors!  He gets it from Qui-Gon, I can tell.  The legendary stubbornness passed on."

Smiling faintly at her, the older padawan concentrated further on Bruck's new lightsaber.  There was something different about it.  The hilt was shaped differently and the Force signature was darker, more intense.  Gently touching Bant's shoulder, he pointed it out.

Bant gasped.  "No," she whispered.  Taking a deep breath, she strode over to the table, smiling sweetly at Bruck as she came to his side, "Obi, can I borrow your 'saber for just a moment?  I need to get through one training maneuver."

Reeft and Garen gave her questioning looks, but one look from Bant stilled them.

Bruck wavered, one hand leaning on the 'saber hilt.  "Can't you borrow Garen's?"

"Come on, Obi.  You always let her borrow yours!" Garen quickly leapt in.

Bruck weighed the paths he could take before sighing, "Take it," he said grudgingly, handing the distinctly different hilt over to Bant.  She smiled.

"Thank you, Obi!"  Scooping the hilt in both hands, she hastily made her way over to where Trox had been slinking back in the shadows.  "Come with me, Trox," she said abruptly.  The two rushed along the Temple corridors until they came to the large Council chambers.  Without knocking, something quite opposite to the normally respectful and soft-spoken Bant, she threw the large doors open and walked in.  

Mace Windu looked up in surprise.

"Master," Bant said, "I need your help and I need it now.  I'm not at liberty to explain why but I just need you to get me access into the Jedi Archives holding chambers.  I need to find Bruck's lightsaber."

"Padawan Eerin," Mace said, still stunned.

"Master, time is of the essence!" Bant pleaded.

Mace looked at Trox.  "Is she all right?"

Trox shrugged.  "Give her what she needs," he suggested.

Mace sighed heavily, lacing his arms together under his cloak.  "Bant, Bruck's lightsaber was returned to his family nearly six years ago.  We don't have it anymore."

"Blueprints, pictures, anything!" Bant demanded desperately.

Mace shook his head, "I'm sorry."

Without another word, Bant stormed back out of the Council chambers, headed towards the turbolift.  Ignoring Trox's call of "Bant, wait!" she hit the button for the hanger floor.  The doors sprang open and she walked out hastily.  Making her way over to a young Jedi pilot by the name of – Raja, she recalled, she said, "Raja, my name is Bant.  I need your help."

Raja blinked.  "I don't even know you."

"My name is Bant," Bant repeated tersely.  Seeing the look of surprise on Raja's face, she made a conscious effort to temper down her impatience.  "Please, I need you to drive me to the Senate chambers.  I'll make it up to you."

"Bant!" Trox had finally caught up.

Raja's eyes filled with relief.  "Trox, thank the Force you're here.  Can you tell this Bant to – "

Trox placed one hand on Bant's shoulder.  "Do what she needs," he said, with authority.  No extra words were needed to get the point across.

Looking from Bant to Trox, Raja finally relented.  "Get in," she sighed.

"I wish you would tell me what this is about," Trox muttered, swinging in next to Bant.  The unspoken part of his sentence pulsated between them.  _Because I can't keep supporting you if I don't know what I'm doing._

"I'll explain.  Later," Bant said, watching the buildings of Coruscant go zooming by.

Trox grunted and settled back into his seat.  Raja gave him a wary look.  "So Trox, a year since I've last seen you and this is a fine way to be reunited," she offered a faint smile.  He returned a tight one.  "Still not speaking much, I see," Raja shrugged, realizing her attempt at defusing the tension in the landspeeder was fruitless.

The landspeeder paused outside the Senate building.  Bant got out without a word and began storming towards the entrance.  Trox started to follow.  Raja sighed, "Trox, think with what you're doing.  You're ruining your chances of being a Knight by following _that_ girl."

Trox gave her a piercing stare.  "I do what I must," he said before rushing to catch up with Bant, who had used a convenient mind trick to get past the guards.  When he finally caught up again, Bant was speaking with carefully controlled irritation to one of the Senate aides.

"I need to speak with the Senator from Telos," Bant repeated, clenching her hands in an effort to avoid the urge to slap the aide.  Trox tapped her shoulder warningly.  _It is not like a Jedi to feel impatience._

Bant took several deep breaths.  Her next words were even.  "May I see the Senator?"

"He's busy – "

Trox stepped forward and waved his hand, "He would be pleased to see us."

"He would be pleased to see you," the aide popped her head into the office.  "Senator, I'm sorry for the interruption, but there are two young people here demanding to see you."  But Bant hadn't waited for the introduction.  She slid in, Trox desperately trying to keep a hold on the younger Jedi.

"Senator, I need you to connect me with a member of the Chun family."

"I'm a member of the Chun family," Sarra spoke up from her position in one of the guest chairs.  She gave Bant a calculating look before turning to the rather stunned Senator.  "Senator, please excuse me while I speak with this Jedi."

Leading Bant off to one side, she whispered, "What do you need?"

"I need Bruck's lightsaber," Bant said firmly, "Please do not ask questions."

"Bruck's lightsaber?  But – " Sarra straightened when she caught sight of another man walking their way.  Trox turned as well, his eyes widening.  

"Um, Master Jinn," he said, blushing furiously at being caught out here instead of at Temple classes.  Qui-Gon gave him a startled look.  

"Trox?  Bant?" he blinked.

"Master Jinn, are these Jedi under your orders to get Bruck's lightsaber?" Sarra demanded, rising to her full height.  Although she only came to Qui-Gon's shoulder, an authoritative air was around her.

"No," Qui-Gon quickly took in the scene.  "Padawan Eerin, what is going on?"

"Just let me see it!" Bant wheedled, ignoring the question.  Qui-Gon reached out one hand, forcibly turning the young girl around.  There was a frantic look in Bant's eyes that he hadn't seen since Tahl's death.  The look cut him deeply.  

"Let her see it, Sarra," he said quietly.  "Please."

With a sigh, Sarra reached into her pocket bag, withdrawing a slender cylinder.  Bant took one look at it and grimaced, murmuring under her breath, "I thought so."

Seeing the questioning looks from everybody in the room, she said,  "Now I'll give the explanation."  She pulled the lightsaber she had taken from Bruck off her belt.  "This is a 'saber I borrowed from 'Obi-Wan' earlier this morning."

She laid it side by side with Bruck's original lightsaber.

The two hilts matched perfectly.

***

Bruck lit up the training lightsaber, experimentally flashing it through the air.  The blade hummed with fierce intensity.  Stooping low, Bruck activated the training probes.  He was, immediately, in fight mode.

Lasers flashed around him.  Twirling in the crowded space, Bruck wove a series of lightning fast parries through the air, the blade slicing and cutting a line of fire, volleying the blaster bolts safely aside.

"Stop," Qui-Gon entered the room.

"Master," Bruck nodded, sending the training droids away with a sweep of his hand.  He mopped his face with a towel.

"Padawan," Qui-Gon's voice sounded even, "The Council needs to brief you on Aalto's death."

Bruck looked confused.  "But I was already cleared - !"

"New issues have come up," Qui-Gon walked closer to him, probing gently at the mental shields.  Obi-Wan's signature _was_ there; he could feel it!  Nothing made sense.  "The Council is waiting," he said.

Bruck shrugged, replacing the training 'saber on the wall.  "Yes, Master."  He followed Qui-Gon down the hallway.  

Once out of earshot of any other Jedi, Qui-Gon drew Bruck closer to him, "Tell me the code to enter our quarters," he said.

"Why?" Bruck asked.

"Do it, Padawan," Qui-Gon's voice adopted a stern tone.

Bruck shrugged.  "N-193, 382, 210," he said flawlessly.

"Your personal identification number," Qui-Gon pressed.

"J89109210TT9291," Bruck repeated, again without hesitation.  The personal identification was a personal number all Jedi initiates were given, a number they had repeated so many times it was engrained in their bones.  Furthermore, only Jedi padawans and masters shared numbers; nobody else should be able to find out another's number.

Qui-Gon paused thoughtfully as the turbolift began the long ascent to the Council chambers.  Here was the moment of truth.  He would now know everything.  "What is my number?" he asked.

Slowly, Bruck said, "P9302SJ92901A."

Qui-Gon blinked.  It was right.  It had been said perfectly.

What was going on?  Had Bant been mistaken?  Was this truly his Padawan?

***

Obi-Wan lay limply across the floor of the mental cage Bruck had built for him.  His energy was completely spent and taken.  Bruck continually withdrew energy from him, so his strength never had time to build.  Every time he gained just a shard of strength, Bruck stole it.  He was drained.  Beyond exhausted.

And Bruck easily withdrew answers from his mind.

Obi-Wan struggled to build up considerable shields, so that Bruck would no longer have access to his every thought and memory, but it was futile.  Bruck easily melted his walls down and sent crushing blows to Obi-Wan, blows that knocked him to unconsciousness.

_He suspects you,_ Obi-Wan said firmly.

Bruck's voice laughed in his mind.  It reverberated throughout Obi-Wan, chilling him to the bone with the deep cruelty behind that laugh.  _Thanks to you, Oafy-Wan, and your feeble attempts at shielding, he doubts his suspicions, now._

_You won't get away with this._

_You're in a fine position to threaten me, Oafy,_ Bruck's mental voice diminished as he entered the Council rooms, following Qui-Gon's large frame.

"Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi," Mace nodded.

"Good evening, Master," Qui-Gon said firmly.  The words sent the hidden message to the Council.  If Qui-Gon had said, "Masters," instead of "good evening" it would have been the sign that Obi-Wan had failed the test.  But Obi-Wan had passed...

The thirteen members exchanged looks before Windu spoke, "Padawan Kenobi, we have a visitor to see you today," he said.  Sarra Chun stepped into the room.

Bruck nodded, "I see," he said, his outward emotions revealing nothing.

"Hello, Padawan Kenobi," Sarra said, her voice cracking.

"Padawan Kenobi, this is Sarra.  She is visiting the Senate."

"Hi, Sarra," Bruck said, taking a step towards her.  A moment later, he hesitated, wavering on the yellow tile.  Should he go forward?  A moment later, he smiled.  This was a test.  Of course.  The Council was checking his reaction.  Well he wouldn't fall to their trick.

Bruck faced the Council.   "For what purpose did you bring Bruck's mother here?" he asked calmly.

"Merely to observe," Windu said carefully.

Qui-Gon was staring at Obi-Wan with a look of near horror.  A quick look from Yoda snapped his features back to neutralism.  Obi-Wan had failed the test.  There was no way Obi-Wan could have known this woman unless he _was _Bruck.  All the proof they needed was present.

"Observe what?" Bruck asked curiously.

"This present meeting," Plo-Koon rasped out.  "The Council realizes that tomorrow will be the anniversary of the day you struck down Bruck.  We believe that your mind may be subconsciously inclining towards distraction and darker thoughts because of that."

"I assure the Masters my mind is functioning properly," Bruck said.

"We would still like you to visit a healer," Ki-Adi-Mundi said.  "That is if Master Jinn consents."

Qui-Gon cleared this throat.  "As the Council wishes."

"May the Force be with you," Mace Windu nodded.  "Qui-Gon, stay behind.  We need a word."

Bruck left the Council room without a look back, a smile appearing on his face.  It had been so easy to put one over the Council.  The moment the doors hissed closed, Mace Windu turned to Qui-Gon.  "Well you were correct," he sighed heavily.  "Congratulations."

"The fact does not please me," Qui-Gon said evenly.

"That boy is my son?" Sarra interrupted, her face unmistakable delight.  "Bruck is alive?"

"It can't be this way," Mace Windu said firmly.  "Mrs. Chun, you have moved on with his death.  Everything must be restored."

Sarra blew out a breath.  "All right," she said slowly, "I lied earlier when I said there was no known cure.  There is one."

Qui-Gon's eyes lifted.

"And I will help you," Sarra finished.  "I will help."


	3. Awakening, Mending

**Book VII: Awakening**

_"Master," Xanatos approached Qui-Gon, his head lowered humbly.  "I was examining the documents gathered on the case regarding the Chun family when the documents suddenly began deleting.  I tried to stop it but – " the tall sixteen-year-old shrugged.  "I'm sorry."_

_Qui-Gon massaged the bridge of his nose.  "They deleted themselves?"_

_"I think a powerful member of the Senate could have done it," Xanatos said apologetically, "I know there are those on Telos who have that power.  The Chun's may have requested their help."_

_"So we have nothing now," Qui-Gon repeated dully._

_"Unless Bruck confesses to the crime, we have nothing."_

_"This case is closed, then," Qui-Gon sighed heavily, getting up from the couch and gathering materials.  "I will inform Master Jas'n of this newest development.  The Council will most likely wish to begin a new investigation regarding those files."_

_"I volunteer for that mission," Xanatos piped up, "Master, I could do it.  I know the situation best."_

_Qui-Gon drew his eyebrows together as he contemplated his padawan.  "I know you have the intelligence and the sources to," he said slowly, "But the Council would never allow a padawan to take on his own case."_

_"You could make them," Xanatos pleaded, blue eyes lit with intensity._

_"I don't know about this."_

_"You're always telling me to follow my instincts.  I am trying to," Xanatos said firmly.  Qui-Gon looked into those serene blue eyes, seeing once more the shape of the young man Xanatos was growing to be.  Nearly eleven years he had known him, watched him grow from a boy to this man he was so proud of.  He would have to back Xanatos's feelings.  He would have to trust Xanato's skills._

_Qui-Gon rested one hand on Xanato's shoulder.  "I'll find a way," he promised._

***

Qui-Gon Jinn sat silently as Sarra began painting a set of symbols over his forehead.  "I was aware the Jedi had a certain training bond with their apprentices," she said as she worked, the brush drawing a cold line across his skin.

"Yes we do," he said.

"If you wouldn't mind explaining that particular bond to me, I would love to hear it," Sarra said, dipping her brush into the blue paint.

_Blue._  Obi-Wan's lightsaber had gleamed blue.  How many times had Qui-Gon seen the reassuring beam spring to life, send bolts flying back into walls, effectively covering his side?  He had trusted Obi-Wan's skills with his life.

"Master Jinn?" Sarra broke in, her tone concerned.

Qui-Gon shook his mind back to reality.  "The Jedi training bond.  It is one forged of love and trust," he said, "A way for Master and Padawan to be connected through the Force and to sense one another, to feel one another's emotions and presence.  It has uses for guiding a young Jedi through training and for – more personal purposes."

"Do you feel Obi-Wan right now?  Do you feel Bruck?"

"The bond is cloudy," Qui-Gon evaded.

"What personal issues?"  Sarra made a mark across the bridge of his nose.

"A Jedi cannot show emotions," Qui-Gon struggled to put thoughts into words, "Yet feelings are spread over Master/Padawan bonds, allowing both to know that somebody loves them," his husky voice hitched over the words.

Sarra nodded, sliding one cold finger underneath his chin to prop his head up.  She laid three wide strokes under his chin.  "It's finished," she said.

"Now what?"

Sarra crossed the room, removing several small items.  One was Bruck's lightsaber.  She laid it facing the west.  The second was Obi-Wan's lightsaber.  She laid it facing the east.  Carefully, Sarra placed Qui-Gon's lightsaber between the two, facing north.  Then she removed a small knife, the handle one of smooth white wood.  Placing the knife underneath her right ear, she cut off a smooth lock of hair.

Qui-Gon watched as she laid the items out again and then began chanting.  His skin tingled with nerves.

"Everything is set," Sarra spoke, "We must go get Bruck."

With a push of the Force, Qui-Gon opened the door, revealing Bruck.  His hands had been firmly bound together and the look on his face was one of trepidation as Windu guided him into position.

"What's going on?" his voice wavered.  He turned pleadingly to Qui-Gon.  "Master – "

Qui-Gon tuned out the voice, strengthening his heart not to hear those pleas.

In desperation, Bruck turned to Sarra Chun.  "Mom!" he cried, "Don't let them kill me!"  He struggled valiantly against Mace's iron grip.

Sarra barely flinched.  She turned back to her workstation, dropping a few sprinkles of dust into a smoking bowl of murky green substance.

"Mom!" Bruck shouted, more desperately.  Sweat broke out over his forehead.  "It's me!  Bruck!  You can't let them – you can't let them – you can't do this!" his voice rose in pitch as Sarra came towards him, a cup of the substance in her hand.

She started to raise it over Bruck's head.

Bruck fought Mace's grip, lashing out with his legs and body.  With a grim look, Mace used his considerable strength and power to hold Bruck down.  The green liquid spilled over his head.  Bruck gave a ragged breath as the green entered his nose.  He gagged and cried out pleadingly.  "Mom!"

Sarra stood back.  Her face was unreadable.

Qui-Gon watched, astonished, as the three lightsabers and the small sliver of hair rose in the air, dancing in a swirl around the symbols Sarra had marked on the floor.

"_Eka jepqna,_" Sarra said in a strong, steady, voice.  

Bruck went remarkably still, lying limply against the chair.

"_Penznpep fjapzl,_" Sarra continued.  She pointed one finger at Qui-Gon.

Instantly, the Force bond with Obi-Wan snapped.  Startled, he gazed through bleary eyes at Sarra.  He felt tired...incredibly tired...the lines painted across his face began to beam searing heat, spreading across his body in a wave of pain.

So tired...

"_Mpeoakjsnzj ejop faiat dfjape!"_ Sarra shouted.  She placed one shivering hand on Obi-Wan's forehead.  Obi-Wan began to shiver violently, his entire body shaking.  A strangled cry rose from his throat.

Sarra stood back, waiting.

Obi-Wan's side opened, grew larger and larger.  A shape rose up from it.

Bruck!

Through exhausted eyelids, Qui-Gon struggled to watch as the horror scene played out.  Bruck Chun rose from Obi-Wan's body.  And the body he left behind – Obi-Wan's body – slumped against the floor, completely still.

Bruck flexed his arm muscles.  With a cry, Sarra ran forward and embraced her son.

"What are you doing?" Mace shouted.  Dimly, Qui-Gon was aware of Mace reaching for his lightsaber.  Bruck, calling his own blade and swinging at the Jedi Master, Mace parrying – 

And then unconsciousness took him.

***

"Qui-Gon!"

"Qui-Gon!"

"W – what?" Qui-Gon blinked, seeing Mace Windu's baldhead hovering above him.  "Mace," he asked, his mind still foggy.  He closed his eyes again.

Mace slapped his cheek gently.  "Qui, you've got to wake up!" he said insistently, "Obi-Wan . . ."

Qui-Gon stretched out his long muscles, crying out as a wave of nausea swept over him.  "O – Obi-Wan?" he croaked out weakly.

The memories rushed back.  Qui-Gon stiffened.  "Sarra," he said.

"She's in custody of the Jedi.  Adi Gallia is interrogating her."

"Bruck?"

"Alive.  Held in a Force bind and guarded by Yoda."

"Obi-Wan?"

Mace looked away.  "In bad condition," he murmured.  "Whatever Sarra did, it seemed to involve drawing energy from both you and Obi-Wan so that Bruck could be alive.  You were knocked out pretty badly but Obi-Wan – "

Qui-Gon found the strength to get up.  "Where is he?" he rasped out.

Mace pointed at the bed beside him.  And Qui-Gon's heart nearly shattered right there and then.  His padawan was lying completely still on the bed, his entire body pale.  His body was twitching uncontrollably and his glassy eyes were open, but registered nothing.

Qui-Gon took a step forward, wavering unsteadily.  Mace Windu moved to help.  Qui-Gon shrugged him off.  "Padawan," he whispered brokenly, taking one clammy hand in his own.  He whirled on Mace.  "What happened?"

"I told you.  Sarra took his life strength and gave it to Bruck.  She took a healthy helping of yours as well," Mace pulled up a chair for Qui-Gon.  Still stunned, Qui-Gon sat, holding Obi-Wan's limp hand in his own.

"Why didn't she take all of mine and spare him?" Qui-Gon cried out plaintively, feeling Obi-Wan's cold cheek under one hand.  "Padawan," he repeated dully.  "Forgive me."

Mace watched without commentary as Qui-Gon closed his eyes painfully and rested his head against the white bed sheets.  He had known of the love Qui-Gon had felt for the young man laying so limply on the bed.  At last Qui-Gon spoke: "Will he live?"

"That is up to him – and you," Mace said.  He was not a man of gentleness, but his voice was remarkably soft as he spoke to his old friend.  

Qui-Gon heard the Jedi Master, but only from a far away distance, as if his senses were dulled, his ears stuffed.  Dimly he heard himself repeating, "He'll live.  He must live."  Then his head rolled backward and he fell against the chair.

***

"Please, Master Jinn, we will take care of him!" Mpaek said impatiently.  "I am a _Healer._  I would like to think you have a little confidence in my skills!"

"Forgive me, Master Healer, you have all my faith.  But I cannot leave him."  Qui-Gon raised his eyes to the Jedi, seeing his sigh of exasperation.  It had been three days since he had first awoken, three days since Sarra had performed that ritual and brought Bruck back to life.  All those three days, Qui-Gon had spent every moment at Obi-Wan's bedside, ignoring pleas and orders to get rest.

Mpaek sighed.  It was times like these he wished the Jedi master didn't have such a legendary stubborn streak!  "Obi-Wan will still be here when you return," he said.  "You must get rest.  Sarra Chun hurt you badly as well.  Obi-Wan needs you when he wakens.  Not until then."

"I let him down," Qui-Gon said, his hand tightening on Obi-Wan's pale one.  "Not anymore."

"Are you listening to me?"

"I'm here," Qui-Gon said tonelessly.  "Padawan, I'm here."

"Master Jinn, I believe you are hallucinating."

"Here for you.  Always here.  Still here," Qui-Gon repeated numbly.

"Master Jinn, you need rest!"

"Get him safely to bed, I shall," the familiar venerable Jedi Master's voice crackled through the air.  With a relieved nod, Mpaek allowed Yoda to come up and place one hand on Qui-Gon's knee.  Yoda concentrated.

The large Jedi master lifted up through the Force, floating gently in the air.  Despite himself, Mpaek brought a hand up to cover his smile.  It was not often one saw Master Yoda floating a knocked out Qui-Gon through the air to bed.

"Make sure he doesn't come back in," Mpaek said.

Yoda hesitated, his eyes flying to Obi-Wan's limp form.  "Will he – "

"It depends," Mpaek said.  "I'm sorry I cannot offer a more optimistic response . . . "

***

Obi-Wan Kenobi drifted alone in a sea of gray.  Everything hurt.  He struggled to stretch out his limbs, only to cry out in pain as a jolt of fire flashed through his veins.  He should not have done that.  It had hurt.

_Where am I?_

Obi-Wan studied the gray matter thoughtfully, reaching out with his mind to stroke it.  It leapt away from his touch, as nimbly as a deeyr would spring through the woods.  Obi-Wan smiled weakly at the image of the deeyr before another hot flash brought him back to his condition.  His nerves tingled with raw energy.

_What happened?_

He could feel the pain building up again, biding its time, waiting for the moment to strike.  Vulnerable, Obi-Wan decided.  That was what he was.  The pain was his master and he was a slave to it, just waiting for it to hit him.  Well he wouldn't let it.  He had, after all, trained to be a Jedi.  Pain didn't have to be his master.  It didn't.

Obi-Wan called on the Force, wrapping its soothing presence around him.  Gingerly, he sent a pulse out to the pain, calling it.  He was ready for it, with the Force by his side.  There was a familiar warmth surrounding him, a quiet touch, a welcoming warmth.  Obi-Wan draped himself in the comfort, building up barriers around him.

The pain would not catch up off guard again.

He could feel it now, but his shields held steady.  He allowed the pain to stroke across his shields, to dance over his barriers, but he refused it entrance.  _Not again._

Obi-Wan glowed with fierce energy as he closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift, surrounded by the embrace of the Force.  Yes, he decided.  There was definitely a quality there.  Something he should be able to put a name to.

_Later._

Obi-Wan reconstructed his shields.

***

"I can't reach him," Qui-Gon said, plainly frustrated.  "He is shielding and I have no heart to force them down.  I never could get through Obi-Wan's shields when he didn't want me to."  Uttering a soft curse under his breath, he turned back towards Mpaek.  

"You must try," Mpaek said, "Padawan Kenobi is hurting and has turned his mind from the pain – from the world.  He is drifting with the Force now and only his body is keeping him tethered here with us."

Qui-Gon's eyes dulled.  "I know."

"Perhaps you should try to contact him later," Mpaek said.  "Exactly one week ago, Master Yoda called for you to meet with him once you'd healed.  I think it is due time you went to him."

The large Jedi master nodded and got up, in monotone.  "I will."

"Master Jinn," Mpaek said, unable to bear the pained look on the Jedi master's face.  "A week ago, I would have sworn we were going to lose him, but now – your padawan is young and strong.  I think he will bounce back."

Qui-Gon's stoic expression never changed, "Thank you for the kind words, Master Healer."

"I have not lied in years, and I certainly will not start now," Mpaek said, but Qui-Gon was already out the door.

***

"Master," Qui-Gon said.  He entered the room, pausing to kneel at the elderly master's feet.  "How may I be of service?"

"Not formal, this is," Yoda said, "Stand, Master Qui-Gon.  Merely here to check up on you, I am."

Qui-Gon stiffened.  "I am fine."

"Not fine, you are!" Yoda was quick to contradict, his voice sharp.  "Fine you are not."

"Yes, Master."

"What think you?"

With a sigh, Qui-Gon fixed his gaze on Master Yoda.  "I am weary."

"From?"

"Lack of sleep."

With an annoyed humph, Yoda jabbed the younger master in the shin with his gimer stick.  Qui-Gon winced.  "Not just that, it is," Yoda said.  "Talk of your problem, we shall.  Then find a solution, we can."

"Weary from loss of hope!" Qui-Gon cried out.  "Is that what you want to hear, Master?  For two weeks now, he has lain so still in that hospital bed.  Our bond may be severed – blocked – but I still feel his pain.  He is hurting deeply and he will not let me help him!"

"Know now you do, how feel your master must have once," Yoda remarked.

Qui-Gon didn't smile.  "I drove Master Dooku mad."

"Know that I do," Yoda said.  He smiled sadly, trying to see a memory of the padawan Qui-Gon had been in the haunted gaze of the Jedi master who knelt before him now.  He saw nothing.  No twinkle in those green eyes, no laughter behind his smile.  "Changed much you have, from padawan to master."

"I think we call it growing up," Qui-Gon said.  "Gaining responsibilities."

"Like your padawan," Yoda said.

"So that's where this is leading," Qui-Gon said dully.  

"Need what, do you?" Yoda said, "To relieve this guilt that is not yours?"

"His waking would be a fine start," Qui-Gon said, "I would trade every honor I've ever won in my life if only Obi-Wan could be returned safely to me...the Jedi Order."

"What of Sarra and Bruck Chun?"

Qui-Gon's jaw tightened.  "They are to blame...almost as much as I am for trusting them in the first place."

Yoda nodded acceptingly.  "Blame yourself so much, you should not.  Vehemently protest it, Obi-Wan would," he said.

"If he were here, perhaps he would," Qui-Gon said.

"Talk with Sarra Chun, you shall," Yoda decided.  "Give you something to do, it shall."

"Master, I do not want – "

"Irrelevant, your wants are, when unable to think clearly you are," Yoda said.  "Held she is in lower levels of the Temple.  Go now."

"Master – " 

Yoda jabbed Qui-Gon in the shin, harder.  Qui-Gon nearly fell over at the force of the blow, crying out from the shock of the blow and from the pain spreading through his leg.  "Go now!" Yoda ordered fiercely, holding his gimer stick up for further emphasis.  Without further protest, Qui-Gon limped out the door.

Once the doors hissed closed behind him, Qui-Gon let out a soft sigh and then headed for the lower levels as ordered.  He had no desire to face Sarra and frankly he was surprised Yoda was even allowing him to.  He was afraid of his own anger, anger that he might unleash on the woman.

_Anger is under my control.  I am not slave to anger,_ Qui-Gon reminded himself sternly.  It was a lesson all initiates were taught, a lesson constantly relearned throughout training.  As he walked, he drew in freely from the Force, willing it to push his anger and frustration aside.  He swallowed up the pure light of the Force and let it fill him with renewed energy.  He _bathed_ in its gentle embrace.

When his boots rang on the floor of the lower level, he was calm again.

"Master Jinn," a young child of eight greeted him.  "Master Yoda told me you were coming."

Qui-Gon studied the child.  Had Yoda deliberately chosen a child who looked exactly like Obi-Wan had as a child?  Or was it merely his imagination playing tricks on him?  "Yes, I am here to see Sarra Chun," he said.

"Follow me please," the child quipped.

Qui-Gon consented, trailing after the young boy.  The two rounded a pair of corners until they reached a small room.  "Master!" the boy called.  "Master, Master Jinn is here to see the Chun mother."

_Master?_ Qui-Gon frowned.  This young boy already had a master?

Master Windu stepped from the shadows of the room.  "Thank you, Padawan," he said gravely, "Please return to your studies.  I will be up shortly."

The boy grinned and bowed before dashing off.  Qui-Gon gazed after his retreating back.  "So you have kept quite a secret," he said.  "Going off and taking a padawan."

"Only for the past few months," Windu shrugged.  "We thought it best for him to continue with his initiate training as long as possible."

"Why did you choose one so young?"

"The Force said it was right," Windu smiled, "And he is quite worthy of being a padawan at so young an age.  I first met him six months ago, when he was seven-and-a-half.  He rounded a corner and smacked into me.  Certainly caught my attention."

_Your padawan is filled with vibrant life and mine had the life pulled out of him._  Qui-Gon worked hard to keep his tone neutral.  "Mace...I am down here for a purpose."

"No small talk then?" Windu shrugged.  "All right."  He closed his eyes and concentrated.  Qui-Gon felt the Force surge in the room and then skillfully be directed against the far right wall.  It gleamed transparent and Qui-Gon looked into the eyes of Sarra Chun.

"Sarra," he said tonelessly.

"I'll be in the next room," Mace Windu said.  "Call me if you need me."

Qui-Gon nodded, his mind completely focused on Bruck's mother.  "Why did you do it?" he asked.

Sarra looked at him.  "What will happen to Bruck?  Where is he?  I want to see my son."

"You did not answer my question," Qui-Gon snapped.  "Why did you do that to Obi-Wan?"

"The Jedi have not been listening to my questions for the past two weeks!" Sarra said.

Qui-Gon swallowed painfully.  "Your son is in Temple custody, as you are.  He is waiting for the Council's sentence."

"Will they kill him?"

"He should not be alive to start with," Qui-Gon said, looking steadily at her.  

Sarra studied him carefully.  "I find you very interesting, Qui-Gon Jinn.  You love your padawan so much and you would clearly do anything for him..."

"And?"

"Why don't you just understand I would do anything for Bruck?" Sarra asked.  "Why don't you understand that I love him, as you love Obi-Wan?  Why don't you understand I saw the choice to let my son live and I had no choice but to take it?  Would not you have done the same for Obi-Wan?"

Shocked, Qui-Gon stared at her, unable to form a response.  Sarra saw him and nodded, satisfied.  "Do you see now, Master Qui-Gon Jinn?  That is my response to your question."

"It is different," Qui-Gon said evenly.  "A Jedi – "

"Ah the Jedi are different.  But it is the same love that drove me...just a different sense of morality," Sarra said.  She scrutinized him.  "I do hope that Obi-Wan lives," she said softly.  "I did not want to kill him.  Why do you think I used you too?"

"What do you mean?" Qui-Gon asked suspiciously.  

"I used your training bond to find your energy as well.  I did not need you," Sarra said.  "I could have taken everything from Obi-Wan.  But I did not."

"Ah," Qui-Gon said sarcastically, "Let us continue this talk of your high morals."

"You do not understand."

"You are right.  I do not understand you."  Qui-Gon took in a deep breath, willing his frustration to move out of him.  "Consider the matter dropped.  You cannot provide me with answers."

"The ones that are true or the ones that you want to hear?"

Her serious brown eyes met Qui-Gon's.  There was no regret in them.  Qui-Gon felt his annoyance bubble in him again.  "This matter is dropped," he said tersely.  He had to get out of here before he did something he would regret.

"Qui-Gon," Sarra called after him.  "I did not want to kill him."

"You lie!" Qui-Gon shouted.  He turned back, fists clenched, one hand automatically going for his lightsaber.  Immediately, he felt a vise-like grip close over his hand.  Mace Windu.  

"Qui-Gon," Mace said softly, "Time to leave."

Qui-Gon refused to move, continuing to glare at the woman.  "If Obi-Wan dies, I will personally hold you responsible," he threatened darkly.

"Qui-Gon!" Mace jerked him backwards and away from Bruck's mother.  His face was set in grim lines and his hold on Qui-Gon's wrist was like iron.  "Go now.  Consider that an order."

"I will not – "

"Go," Mace ordered sharply.  Qui-Gon felt a spring in the Force and then he was pushed back, away from Sarra.  The transparent wall closed and Qui-Gon could see nothing more than the cool white wall.  Shaking at the rage that enveloped him, he took in deep breaths, willing his beating heart to calm.

"I am sorry, Mace," he said at last.  "I do not know what came over me."  He raised a trembling hand to brush fallen strands of hair aside.  "I do not know what came over me," he repeated.

The Councilor nodded tersely.  "It is understandable, but not excusable.  We will discuss it later.  Healer Mpaek is calling for you."

***

"Master Jinn, I am grateful to see you," Mpaek said.  

"Why did you call me here?" Qui-Gon asked.

Mpaek looked away from the tall Jedi master, concentrating his words at the floor.  "We believe your padawan is slipping away."

Fear rose in Qui-Gon's throat, choking his words.  

"We need you to call him back, Master Jinn," Mpaek said.  "To aid him in whatever way possible."  The Healer studied the Jedi master carefully.  "Under typical circumstances, I would try myself, but Master Yoda believed you would be better at the task."

"What – what can I do?" Qui-Gon managed out, swallowing down the lump in his throat.  He could panic later.  Now was the time for action.

Mpaek began walking down the infirmary halls, speaking curtly.  "You must reach for your padawan, lend him strength to stay with us.  Right now, his body is failing him and you do remember that his body was – "

"Keeping him tethered with us," Qui-Gon said coarsely.  "I remember."

"We have tried all types of Force healing possible, but his body does not seem to be responding," Mpaek said.  "We are hoping that this will work."

Qui-Gon sat down on the chair next to Obi-Wan's bed, feeling his heart wrench at the sight of the young man's limp form.  "I will make it work," he said.

"I will be nearby," Mpaek promised.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and dove into the warmth of the Force.

***

Obi-Wan floated.

He was above the pull of gravity.

The gray beckoned to him, reached out arms to assist his path, soothed his pain and hurt.  _Come with us,_ it whispered into his ear, _we will make it go away.  All of it will drop away if you come..._

Obi-Wan reached for the gray's hands again, only to curl back as a flash of pain hit him.  He cried out softly.  _Come back.  Protect me._  His haze of pain struck out at the gray, raining down blows left and right.  The gray retreated.

_Come back!_

The pain arched swiftly and struck him again.  Obi-Wan cried out weakly and fell, desperately trying to shield himself from the pain.  His shields, that had been so carefully constructed, wavered uncertainly under the barrage.  _I am not strong enough..._

_Let me help you._

Obi-Wan turned his mind to the new source of energy, gasping at the pure strength of it.  A moment later, the source blazed with white fire and descended down on the pain, sweeping it away with grace.  A comforting warmth surrounded Obi-Wan, eased his pain, and enveloped him in a series of tight shields.

_M – master?_ Obi-Wan croaked out.

The air around him felt light and _alive with energy.  __Padawan, we have been waiting for you to waken, the voice said, __please, wake up._

_I don't think I know how..._Obi-Wan trembled.  _I am lost._

_Then follow me._  Without a second's hesitation, Obi-Wan stretched out his mind to touch his master's and climbed after him, taking the path his master so easily carved.  The pain fell away from him as he walked, visibly dropping off of him and back into the gray.  Obi-Wan walked towards the light that was Qui-Gon.

***

Obi-Wan's eyes flickered open and immediately he closed them.

"Dim the lights," he heard his master's familiar deep voice.  "He was woken."

Obi-Wan opened his eyes again.  Qui-Gon smiled down on him.  "Welcome back to us, Padawan," he said warmly.

"H – ho – " Obi-Wan struggled with his tongue.  It felt strange and foreign in his mouth.  "How long was I – Bruck – where's - "

"Ssh, Padawan," Qui-Gon said.  He laid one large cool hand on Obi-Wan's hot brow.  "Your body is still recuperating.  Get some rest."

"You just told me to take up," Obi-Wan grumped, "Make up your mind."

A smile flickered on the Jedi master's face.  "Then sleep, now, Padawan," he said.  Obi-Wan felt the Force pulse between the two, felt the bond grow and swell with fresh life.  Soft sleep tendrils were sent and Obi-Wan felt sleep pulling at him.  He closed his eyes and slept.

Qui-Gon turned back to Healer Mpaek.  "It is good to have him back with us."

Mpaek looked at him and nodded. "I am again surprised by the strength of your bond and by the way he followed you," he said.  "It normally takes much more persuasion."

"Obi-Wan is a special child," Qui-Gon said.  He closed his eyes and allowed himself to breathe more calmly for the first time in weeks.   "I am grateful the Force lent him strength to live."

"About that," Mpaek said.  "I noticed an unusually strong Force concentration around him.  It was as if...he had..._pulled_ the Force around him.  Although his own Force signature was relatively weak, the Force enhanced it."

"It allowed me to find him," Qui-Gon said.

"Your padawan had good fortune," Mpaek said.  "I doubt many could survive what he did.  It is truly a tale to be archived in song."

Qui-Gon smiled weakly.  "I am discovering quite a deal about my fellow masters today," he said, "First there was Mace, and now you, a budding artist."  

"And you," Mpaek said, deadpan, "An extremely stubborn man."

"That was common knowledge, I think," Qui-Gon said.  

**Book VIII: Mending**

With trembling fingers, Obi-Wan pushed aside his books to reveal the letter he had received over a month ago.  _Revenge is always sweet._  The words, written in dried blood, glared out at him, but Obi-Wan finally felt at peace with the letter.  The dark side of it no longer haunted him.

"It took courage for you to take that out," Qui-Gon said softly.

Obi-Wan looked at his master.  "What will happen to Bruck?"

"Padawan...you've been out the hospital wing for only a few weeks.  Do not worry about Bruck.  Concentrate on healing your injuries."  His fingers gently probed the scar on Obi-Wan's side, from where Bruck had emerged.

"Master, please," Obi-Wan said.  "What will happen to him?"

Qui-Gon sighed and looked away.  "He will be Force-blinded and drafted into Agri-Corps," he said gently.  "Nothing harsher than he deserves.  You will not see him again.  The Council has made sure of it."

Obi-Wan placed his smaller hands over his master's hands.  "I need to."

"Why?"

"I just do, Master.  I cannot explain it.  I can't even begin to fathom why."  Obi-Wan looked at his hands, for no reason other than to avoid his master's stare.  "I just need to," he repeated.

"He leaves tomorrow," Qui-Gon said.  "Perhaps you can visit him before the – Force blinding."  Force blinding was one of the harshest punishments the Jedi could inflict.  With the Force blinding, the person's Force centers would be completely wiped.  They would no longer hear the Force, let alone harness it.  The punishment was so grave it was seldom spoke of.

"Can we go now?" Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon looked at his nineteen-year-old apprentice and suppressed a sigh.  _Why, Obi-Wan?_ he wanted to ask the young man, _Why won't you let me shield you?_  But from the scars on Obi-Wan's chest – scars he would bear for the rest of his life – Qui-Gon knew perfectly clear why: Obi-Wan had endured an ordeal like an adult.  He had left a piece of his childhood behind and no matter how much Qui-Gon wished it would be returned, it wouldn't be.

"Master?"

Qui-Gon rubbed the bridge of his nose.  "Let us go down then."

***

_"Vaping Moffs!" Thirteen-year-old Bruck swore loudly.  He straightened abruptly, dropping the cornhusks he had been holding to the ground.  "There's a bee hive in there!"_

_"Well then get rid of it," his fellow Agri-Corp padawan said.  "We're both Jedi here, aren't we?  We can handle a little hive problem."_

_"We're not Jedi you fool," Bruck said.  He activated his lightsaber and held the gleaming red beam in front of him protectively.  "We're rejects if you want to put a name to it.  Apprentices cast out of the Temple – "_

_"We're doing what the Force wills," the boy protested._

_Bruck fixed the boy with a glare.  "Look, I don't know what you think, but the Temple never _wanted_ us.  I should have been a padawan to the Master Jinn, but Yoda conspired against me.  Fixed Jinn with Oafy-Wan."_

_"I heard Padawan Kenobi earned the title," the boy said stiffly._

_Bruck snorted.  "Have you ever _seen_ Obi-Wan fight?  I kicked his butt daily."  He thrust the lightsaber into the plants and smiled as smoke rose in the air.  Dead bees dropped onto the ground next to Bruck's feet, most sliced cleanly in half or severely burned._

_His fellow padawan wrinkled his nose in disgust.  "Protocol orders us to use the Force to move the bees and their hive to a new location," he said._

_"Protocol is highly overrated.  This gets rid of the menace once and for all."_

_"Apprentice Chun!"_

_Bruck whirled in the direction of the call, his face paling at the call.  His supervisor was summoning him.  "Oh great; what did I do now?" he grumped, deactivating the lightsaber._

_His fellow padawan opened his mouth as if to speak, thought better of it, and then closed his mouth.  "You better hurry," he said, "He doesn't like being kept waiting."_

_"I know that, fool," Bruck snapped.  "Look, you'll have to do my side because I won't be back," he said.  Without waiting for his answer, he took off for the supervisor._

_"What is it?" Bruck asked._

_His supervisor looked at him, a look of clear annoyance on his face.  "You have a visitor waiting for you," he said._

_Bruck's heart leapt.  Master Jinn had seen his folly and had come for him!  Or the Temple had regretted its foolish decision to waste his talent on Agri-Corps!  "Who is it?" he asked eagerly._

_"Somebody named Xanatos," his supervisor replied.  "Do you know him?"_

***

"Oafy-Wan," Bruck sneered.

Obi-Wan stared impassively at his long-time rival.  Bruck's frame was thin and he looked haggard.  His white hair was tied back in a messy ponytail and his bangs hung over his eyes.  Bruck nonchalantly pushed them off and threw Obi-Wan a challenging look.  "So I finally see you in person again, Oafy."

"It is a pleasure."  Obi-Wan's voice reflected nothing.

Bruck smiled.  "It took you long enough to recuperate from the Último Sacrificio," he taunted, "I thought you were a tad stronger than that, Oafy, but even that isn't allowed you."

Qui-Gon clenched his jaw and willed himself to stay sitting.  It hurt to hear somebody insult his padawan like Bruck was doing.  But this was Obi-Wan's fight not his.  Much as it hurt his heart, Qui-Gon knew he had to step back and give the reins to Obi-Wan.

"I am sorry to let you down," Obi-Wan said coolly.

Qui-Gon smiled at the response.  Obi-Wan's sense of humor had always cropped up at the oddest moments, he thought.  During training, Obi-Wan would be last to crack a joke, yet in a grim situation, he always had a witty comment at hand.

Bruck saw him smiling.  A look of jealousy crossed his face and he spat his next words at Obi-Wan, "What, do you need your master behind your back to face me?  Too scared to be with me by yourself?"  He lowered his voice.  "You should be, Oafy.  You are no match to me."

"You are so unoriginal," Obi-Wan said.  Bruck's burning gaze seared through him, but he did not allow himself to be affected by it.  Here he was, a Jedi padawan of the Order, with his master, the renowned Master Jinn behind him.  On the contrary, Bruck sat behind a Force-wall, his hands and feet chained.  "Who do you think went farther?" he asked softly.

Bruck reddened fiercely.  "I will kill you, Oafy," he sneered.  "You think you have won, but I will get you.  When your master is no longer there to save you," he smiled jestingly in Qui-Gon's direction.  "You cannot keep me away from you forever."

"Tomorrow, you won't even remember me," Obi-Wan said.  "Surely you have heard the Council's decision."

"They tried to restrain me once and failed," Bruck informed him.  "What makes you think they will succeed this time?"

"I do not think.  I _know._"

With an infuriating grin, Bruck leapt up at him, clawing at the invisible barrier.  "I challenge you, Obi-Wan," he said, "If you are any bit of a man or a Jedi, you will accept.  I want a chance to best you."

"At..."

"Everything," Bruck smiled mirthlessly.  "An outright lightsaber battle.  With no master behind your back!  You and me, one on one.  Man to man.  We're not kids anymore, Obi-Wan.  We can deal with this the adult way."

"The Dark way?"

Bruck rolled his eyes.  "Coward."

"I am not a coward."

"You were always a coward!  Seven years ago and now.  You haven't gained one shred of courage since then.  You've merely hidden yourself behind strong barriers."  Bruck's gaze flickered to Qui-Gon.

"Thank you for the compliment, Apprentice Chun," Qui-Gon said dryly.

"I have every right to under the laws of this Republic," Bruck said.  "You know, don't you?  You studied the same texts I did.  I have the right to challenge you for wrongs done to my family."

"I have not – "

"Don't you remember?" Bruck smirked.  "You killed me.  You caused my family unnecessary pain and grief."

"Gee, now what about what you've done to me?" Obi-Wan said.

"But you aren't collecting your challenge.  I am."

Exasperated, Obi-Wan turned to face Qui-Gon.  _How can I talk him out of this?_

_I think,_ Qui-Gon said slowly, _you can only accept his challenge._  

_Master?_  Obi-Wan's tone was shocked.

_It is the only way you will ever find the closure you seek,_ Qui-Gon said.  He struggled to keep his mental tone firm.  Need for his apprentice to begin healing battled with the need to let him keep his innocence.  But it wouldn't do to show Obi-Wan how much this decision was killing him.  A challenge meant Bruck had a right to duel off against Obi-Wan, with a weapon of choice.  The two contestants would fight to the death.  Nobody else was allowed to interfere.  It was an age-old Republic rule, rarely invoked.  Qui-Gon was surprised Bruck even knew about it.  

Obi-Wan faced Bruck.  "I accept your challenge," he said firmly.

***

The Council was not pleased.

But by Republic law, they had to obey the obligation of a challenge extended and accepted.  They had no authority to overrule the challenge declaration.  They could only help Obi-Wan prepare for it.

By law, the battlefield had to be a neutral location.  Spectators were allowed, but were not permitted to interfere, on pain of death.  Mace was especially forceful on that point.  "Qui-Gon, no matter what happens, you can't run out there," he said firmly.  

"Are these really necessary?" Qui-Gon asked plaintively, holding up his bound hands.  "I swear, Mace, I can restrain myself."

The older Jedi Master had merely raised an eyebrow at him.

Meanwhile, Yoda and Mpaek took special care to ensure Obi-Wan was in top shape.  His ordeal had left him weakened and less susceptible to the Force, but with Yoda's strong Force connections and hours of meditation, they managed to heal much.  Obi-Wan was smiling as he exited the Force trance and stretched out his limbs.

"Where will it be, Master?" he asked Qui-Gon calmly, as if asking directions to a restaurant.  

"Curi-8," Qui-Gon said.  Curi-8 was one of many small planets close to Coruscant.  It was a vacation spot for most diplomats and their families.

"Master, you are so worried."

"How can I not be?" Qui-Gon responded.  He ran one affectionate hand through Obi-Wan's spiked hair.  "How can I not be?"

The anxiety and fear ate away at the Jedi Master.  He knew Obi-Wan _had_ to do this, and yet...it was so hard to accept.  He knew Obi-Wan's skills were extraordinary and he had taught him well, but he also feared Bruck's anger.  Bruck had been an able lightsaber combater as a child and backed by his anger and desperation that he had nothing left to lose, he would be a dangerous opponent.

"Trust me, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan said, pressing one hand to Qui-Gon's shoulder.  "The Force will be with me."

_I do trust you, Padawan. I trust you with my life.  But that does not mean I do not fear,_ Qui-Gon said softly through their bond.

_I have no desire to die,_ Obi-Wan replied, and then made up for his sarcasm by sending more reassuring feelings to his master.  He gathered up all the affection he had built for his master over the years and displayed them openly, allowing his mentor a glimpse into his heart.  Raw love surged through Qui-Gon at the display of trust.  He gave a choked off sound.

_May the Force be with you,_ he said.

Their transport bumped on the landing platform of Curi-8.  Qui-Gon felt his heart wrench at the sound.  Obi-Wan smiled boyishly at him.  _May the Force be with you, Master,_ he said lightly and then walked off the ship and into the challenge.

***

_"Xanatos," Bruck said dully, unable to hide his disappointment._

_"Oh don't be so sad, Bruck," Xanatos grinned.  "Do you think I came here just to talk to you?  No.  I'm here to take you away with me."_

_Bruck stared at the young man.  "But you're not a Jedi."_

_"I do not want to make you into a Jedi," Xanatos said.  "I want to craft you into a warrior.  Something better than a Jedi."  He leaned forward.  "I helped you years ago, as you must know, and I only helped you because I saw something special in you."_

_"In me?" Bruck blinked in surprise.  Nobody had ever told him that before._

_"Yes, you," Xanatos flipped his dark hair out of his eyes impatiently.  "Will you come with me?"_

_"To...where?"_

_"I go where I am needed," Xanatos said.  "Unlike the Jedi and the bothersome Council."_

_Bruck's eyes widened as he heard the words.  "I want to go with you.  I want to learn from you."  He dropped to one knee before the Dark Jedi.  "Please, _teach_ me everything you know.  Everything that you need to make me a warrior."_

_"To make you someone your mother will be proud of," Xanatos smiled.  _

_"I want it!"_

_"As you will have it," Xanatos smiled.  "Let us depart from this foul planet.  Your training begins now."_

***

Obi-Wan felt his lightsaber handle in his sure grip.  His blue eyes scanned the surrounding area, absorbing everything as he had been taught.  Every rock, every tree could be used in his favor.  The ground was hard under his feet; good packed cement.  Above him, massive trees loomed, their branches reaching so high, Obi-Wan doubted even the best Jedi could jump on them.  The trees would not be useful.

There were no rocks on the ground; no uneven ground at all.  The entire strip of cement ran for a mile or so, Obi-Wan supposed, in all directions.  Perhaps the area had once been a landing platform.  Above him, hovercrafts hummed.  He knew his master was on one of them.  

Well then, Obi-Wan focused his mind back on the battle.  It would be a straight fight.  No usable obstacles were around them.  There was no water in which he could short out a lightsaber.  Good.

The night air felt cool and crisp in his lungs.  There was a chill, but Obi-Wan had the distinct feeling he would soon be warmed up.  Curi-8 was beautiful.  _A horrible place to end a life,_ he thought.  _A poor place for anybody to die._

_Obi-Wan, _he heard his master's voice clearly.  _Bruck is arriving._  Then the bond was suddenly choked off; steel walls were built between him and his master.  Obi-Wan had known it would happen, but the lost of his master's comforting presence in his mind unnerved him.  He felt alone.  Alone and about to face a battle to the death.

Obi-Wan shoved the thoughts from his mind, drawing on the Force to comfort him.  He felt his heart stop racing and his knees stop quivering.  He was ready to meet the challenge like the Jedi he was.

Bruck dropped in front of him.  He had his lightsaber out and ignited.  "The moment I've been waiting for," he hissed reverently and then struck.  
  


***

Obi-Wan parried the attacks, working the 'saber swiftly up and down.  He made sure to keep his lightsaber perpendicular to Bruck's, as he had been taught.  The two sizzling 'sabers met, seared, and whirled away to assume new positions.  Sweat poured down Bruck's brow as he attacked in frenzy, his strong arms hammering in blows from all directions.

Smoothly, Obi-Wan fielded each blow, turning each one aside.  Time and time again, he found himself being worked backwards by the sheer fury of Bruck's attack, but he knew he had the space he needed.  He would be patient.  Swiftly, he blocked a blow, then leapt high to avoid another.  As he came down, he swiped gingerly at Bruck with his sizzling blade.  Bruck leapt over it and came down on Obi-Wan feet first.  He kicked at Obi-Wan's arm, hoping to dislodge the lightsaber, but Obi-Wan held firm and delivered a punch with his free hand.  Bruck stumbled backwards, blood flying from his nose.

In an instant, Obi-Wan was on him, forcing Bruck to walk backwards to open up space between them in which to defend himself.  But Obi-Wan refused to give him the space; he continually walked forward as he struck.

"So you can do something other than block," Bruck panted swinging his red blade ruthlessly between the pair.  

"Yes," Obi-Wan remarked coldly, "So I can."

Dropping to the ground, Bruck rolled to one side, striking out at Obi-Wan's leg as he did so.  Obi-Wan sidestepped, but in the moment, Bruck recovered.  He came back up, lightsaber weaving a complex series of patterns.  The strength behind his strike was almost enough to send Obi-Wan's lightsaber flying, but Obi-Wan grimly held on to the blade.

"Almost got you there, Oafy," Bruck smirked.

In response, Obi-Wan gathered the Force around him and then fired his leg muscles in a smooth movement.  He soared over Bruck's head and executed a perfect somersault on his landing.  "Who's the oaf now?" he asked. 

Bruck snarled and came at him, stabbing with the blade.  Obi-Wan danced between the blows, bringing his lightsaber behind his back to defend himself.  His arm muscles were beginning to tire but he knew he still had energy enough for a good fight.  "I think," he said through leaps, "You will find I fight far better when I am not in some mystical dream world."

"You are having a lucky day," Bruck said.  He lunged straight at Obi-Wan.  "Unfortunately, your luck is about to end."  The two lightsabers tangled again.  Bruck leered at Obi-Wan, showing his gleaming white teeth.  The red glow of the lightsaber cast an eerie shadow over his twisted features.  "Ready for the real fight to start, Oafy?"

Bruck pushed away, kicking out at Obi-Wan as he did so.  Nimbly, Obi-Wan ducked, but Bruck came at him again.  Caught in an awkward position, Obi-Wan barely twisted away from the flaming blade.  He winced at the smell of burnt hair.  The blow had been close.  Too close.  He needed to be more attentive.  This wasn't practice.

Grinning Bruck attacked him again.  But this time Obi-Wan was prepared.  Coolly, he parried Bruck's attacks, twirling the lightsaber in a fancy array of patterns.  "I have always been ready," he said quietly.  

"I could beat you when you were thirteen.  I can beat you now."

"No, Bruck," Obi-Wan said quietly, feeling sudden calm come through him as he worked the blade expertly.  The Force entered him, enhanced his vision, gave him comfort.  Qui-Gon might not be with him, but the Force certainly was.  "You might have won when we were apprentices.  But you know what?  We're not apprentices anymore.  I'm a Jedi padawan and you are dead."

Bruck gave a howl of anger and charged at him, but Obi-Wan anticipated each move.  He was already dodging as Bruck struck.  "And now I finish you," he said, and then put all his energy into one last move to disarm Bruck.  With a mighty backwards swing, he sent Bruck's lightsaber flying through the air.  Two quick swipes of his arm and the hilt was sliced in two.  In an instant, Obi-Wan sprang forward and kicked Bruck to the ground and pointed his blue lightsaber at Bruck's unprotected throat.

"I finish you," he repeated softly.

***

Obi-Wan's hand trembled.  He couldn't do it.  He saw Bruck's angry gaze and he knew he could not strike down the unarmed opponent.  It went against everything he had been taught, everything Qui-Gon had tried to teach him.  Life was a thing to be cherished not destroyed.

Bruck smiled cruelly.  "I knew it.  You can't do it."

"Yes," Obi-Wan reluctantly admitted, "Because that makes me stronger than you."  He looked down at his long-time tormentor and rival.  "You challenged me, Bruck, and you lost your challenge."

"It is not over until one of us is dead!" Bruck shouted.

Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber and tucked it back into his belt.  "It is over, now."

"You are breaking the law," Bruck said.  His glittering eyes fell on Obi-Wan's lightsaber.  "If you will not kill me, then I will kill you."  Without looking back, Obi-Wan delivered a backwards kick.  It hit Bruck in the chin.  He fell back, stunned.

"Do not underestimate my mercy for compassion," he said.  

Immediately, his bond with Qui-Gon cleared and Obi-Wan smiled at the familiar presence on the other side.  _I'm proud of you, Padawan,_ Qui-Gon said. _You have truly learned the ways of the Jedi._

A smile graced Obi-Wan's weary features as the hovercrafts descended.  The masters onboard immediately restrained Bruck, but Obi-Wan paid him no mind.  His attention was solely focused on Qui-Gon's proud grin.  "Thank you, Master," he said quietly.  "You don't know how much that means to me."

Qui-Gon rested one large hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder as he had when Obi-Wan had been a boy.  "Have you settled your conflict with Bruck?"

"Yes, Master."

"Then I think it's high time we returned to the Temple to relax," Qui-Gon said.  "This time, try not to intercept messages written in blood.  I don't think my heart can take another episode like this.  You had me worried.  All gray hairs on my head, I blame on you."

"Deeply sorry," Obi-Wan grinned disarmingly.  "I'll try harder to avoid getting into such messes in the future."  Qui-Gon snorted.

The End 

Wow, I can finally claim another story as being finished!  *cheers*  Anyway, I just want to thank everybody who has stuck with this story during the loooooong writing process and thanks to much for all the kind words and inspiration!  J


End file.
